


Sexlist

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, This will be all sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: This was prompted on my other work 'Visiting Midvale' by fooferah:'Ah these dopes. I bet Alex has a mental (or real) list of all the things she wants to try and she’s like CHECK! after each accomplishment. Poor Maggie, having to be her test subject, huh?'The jury is still out as to whether the prompt was intentional or not. But, being that I didn't think this would all work in that little world, I've decided to write it separately. Both of these fics exist in the same universe and may at some points have some crossover. I also imagine that Alex would have started this list, in her head at least, as soon as she and Maggie started having sex. So, the first chapter starts pretty early on in their relationship and subsequent chapters will continue on from there in no particular order.





	1. Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter started in my head as a sweet little morning scene between Alex and Maggie with conversation about Alex's T-shirt collection...and then my brain turned it into this.

It started the morning after the first night they spent together, with Maggie wearing Alex’s bright orange T-shirt, the words _hello sunshine_ emblazoned across her chest. She had pulled the shirt out of a drawer and on over her head without much thought about it. There was playful flirty banter and a second round - or was it the third - before they made their way out of the apartment and off to work, both of them several hours late. That was the first time. It had become a regular occurrence after that, Alex going to freshen up in the bathroom and Maggie pulling on a too large, borrowed T-shirt and making coffee, black for herself and one sugar and skim milk for Alex, as she had learned on that first morning spent together. After the first few shared nights, and mornings, and days of walking into work very late with their heads bowed in shame, they had made the conscious decision to set an earlier alarm.

Today, like most days, starts with the alarm sounding loudly in the pre-dawn stillness, and Alex groaning and pulling away from Maggie’s body just long enough to make the beeping stop. She resumes her position, flush against Maggie’s naked back and slides her hand around Maggie’s waist, feeling the muscles there twitch under the gentle pressure of her fingers. She smiles against the back of Maggie’s neck, pressing a barely-there kiss to soft skin. She takes a deep breath, breathing in Maggie, the lavender of her shampoo, the touch of slightly masculine perfume, the hint of leather, and the sweetness that is Maggie sharpened just slightly by the faintest tinge of sweat. She holds her breath for a moment with the hope that she can maybe keep a little bit of Maggie within her forever. It’s in that moment that she feels the shift in Maggie’s breathing, the tensing and then relaxing of Maggie’s body within her embrace, telltale signs that Maggie’s awake.

“Good morning.” Alex whispers against her shoulder.

“Mmm…Morning.” Maggie’s voice is full of gravel and sleep. She doesn’t open her eyes yet but lets her fingers dance along the arm draped over her.

“Did you sleep ok?” Alex slides her lips along the side of Maggie’s neck.

“Mhm.”

“Good.” Alex presses a kiss behind her ear. “Do you want to sleep a little longer?” Alex’s hand climbs up along the muscles of Maggie’s stomach.

“No.” Merely a moment ago, Maggie’s exhaustion would have won out and she would have said ‘yes’, but Alex’s naked body pressed up against her back, and Alex’s breath ghosting over her skin, and Alex’s fingers, as tickly as they are across her belly, are all doing _things_ to her. Her eyes still closed, Maggie raises her arm up behind her head and tangles her fingers in Alex’s hair. Alex takes the hint, and the proffered space, running her hand up over Maggie’s ribs. She pauses with her hand splayed flat across Maggie’s ribcage, thumb extended up between her breasts. Her other arm is pinned beneath the pillow beneath Maggie’s head and she’s torn between continuing her journey upwards with her free hand or turning back toward where she knows she’ll end up eventually anyway. Either way ends in delight. Maggie makes the decision for her, arching her back, pressing into Alex’s hand, a clear invitation to continue. Alex presses another kiss behind Maggie’s ear, breathing harshly across the shell as she moves her hand up to cup Maggie’s breast. She feels more than hears Maggie’s breath hitch as she drags her thumb across the nipple. She does it again in an attempt to elicit the same response. She succeeds.

“This, Baby…” Alex breathes between kisses to Maggie’s neck. “…this…is my favorite time of day…” She kneads Maggie’s breast, the nipple poking out between her fingers. “…waking up…with you…naked.” She pinches Maggie’s nipple gently between her finger and thumb before moving her hand to Maggie’s other breast and letting her palm graze lightly over puckered flesh.

“Fuck…” Maggie groans into the air. “Alex…”

“Hmm?” Alex hums against Maggie’s shoulder.

“Touch me.” Maggie says breathily.

“Hmm?” Alex hums again. Her lips slide along Maggie’s skin as her hand slides down along Maggie’s side, over her hip and down the outside of her leg. She stops there, her hand resting on Maggie’s thigh.

“Babe…please.”

“Good girl.” Alex smirks as she runs her hand back up, pulling as she goes. She uses her own knee, from behind, to lift and hold Maggie’s leg open. Her hand crawls up the expanse of skin along Maggie’s thigh, coming to rest just out of reach of where Maggie needs her. She slides her thumb along the crease between leg and body and Maggie’s head tips back. Alex sinks her teeth lightly into the flesh of Maggie’s shoulder as two fingers find home, brushing lightly over Maggie’s clit. Maggie gasps, her fingers tightening in Alex’s hair. Alex starts slowly, fingertips barely grazing. She knows this won’t do for long. Maggie, or Maggie’s body rather, will become impatient. She grins at the thought. Maggie’s hips start moving with the motion of Alex’s fingers. She tries to encourage Alex to move faster, more firmly, with just her body, but Alex doesn’t take the bait.

“Babe…” Maggie pants.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tease.”

“What do you need?”

“Please…Oh…”

“Use your words.” Alex says, her forehead pressed against the back of Maggie’s neck.

“Faster, Al…Please.” The words are barely words, but she got them out all the same.

“Ok Baby.” Alex slides her fingers down to gather some of Maggie’s wetness, moving quickly back up to press more firmly against Maggie’s clit. She alternates between long, sweeping strokes and fast, tight circles. She wishes at this moment that she had the use of both hands. But one will have to do. She runs her lips and tongue over every bit of shoulder and neck and back and Maggie that she can reach. She settles on making small circles with her fingertips. Maggie’s back bows, pressing her against Alex’s hand. Alex takes that as guidance and slides her fingers down to Maggie’s opening, slipping easily inside of her.

“Al…Alex…”

“Words, Baby.”

“Shit…Fuck…”

“Those will do, I guess.” Alex chuckles. She wastes no time, thrusting into Maggie. The angle is awkward, and her forearm is already burning, but there’s no way she’s going to stop now. She twists her wrist slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, and in doing so, slides her thumb over Maggie’s clit. Maggie gasps and releases her grip on Alex’s hair to drop her hand down to grip Alex’s arm.

“Fuck, Babe…That…Do that again…” Alex does, dragging her thumb across Maggie’s clit as she thrusts into her. “Oh…Oh God…” Alex continues, fingers and thumb, lips and tongue until Maggie’s breath catches and her body stiffens. She lets out a deep groan followed by a string of curse words followed by _Alex_ followed by the adorable squeak that Alex has come to look forward to. Alex pulls out of Maggie gently, wiping her fingers on the sheet as she presses soft kisses to the back of Maggie’s neck. After a few moments of running her hand over Maggie’s body in a soothing motion, Maggie’s breathing evens out. She rolls over to face Alex, throwing an arm over her body, and kisses her. It’s soft and chaste. They lay there for long minutes, looking at each other, kissing and giggling into the ever-brightening room.

“You wanna start the coffee?” Alex runs her fingertips along Maggie’s spine.

“But you…”

“This isn’t a competition for who can give the most orgasms to whom. But, I could definitely use some coffee. Then maybe after…” Alex grins, raising an eyebrow.

“Nerd.”

“What?”

“Whom?”

“Yes, whom.”

“Nerd.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Make the coffee. I’m going to use the bathroom.” Alex kisses Maggie firmly on the mouth before rolling out of bed. She picks up her discarded pajamas off the floor and walks into the bathroom, only looking over her shoulder at Maggie twice. Maggie watches Alex disappear around the corner and can’t help the huge grin that takes over her face. This relationship is still newish, but God, she’s falling hard. She sighs into the air of Alex’s bedroom before rolling out of bed. She walks into Alex’s ridiculously large closet. It wasn’t long into their relationship before Maggie found Alex’s stash of T-shirts…in fact it was that first morning after and that absurd orange shirt that she had hastily pulled over her head before wandering into the kitchen to find the coffee. Since then Maggie had discovered that Alex apparently didn’t spend a lot of time on laundry as she found herself slipping a different colored T-shirt on over her head every morning that followed a night spent at Alex’s apartment. Today’s pick is a band that she’s never heard of. Alex reemerges from the bathroom looking much more put together than Maggie feels.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Alex makes her way across the living room to the kitchen island.

“Look so incredibly beautiful after you’ve just rolled out of bed.” Maggie walks around the island to stand in front of Alex.

“You just rolled out of bed too.”

“Are you kidding? My hair is a mess and I’m sure I have raccoon eyes and I definitely smell like sex.”

“Are _you_ kidding? This is my favorite look on you.” Alex slides her hands around Maggie’s waist and pulls her close. “I love the sex hair and with or without makeup, smeared or not smeared, you’re gorgeous. And I definitely just brushed my hair and washed my face. Plus, you in just this stupid T-shirt. How did I get so lucky?”

“You’re sweet.” Maggie leans up to press a kiss to Alex’s lips. “You’re a terrible liar, but you’re sweet.”

“Not lying.” Alex brushes her lips gently against Maggie’s. “And I like that you smell like sex.”

“Hush.” Maggie swats playfully at Alex’s shoulder. “Drink your coffee.” Alex kisses her temple and picks her coffee mug off the island. She takes a sip eying Maggie over the rim. “What?”

“That may be my favorite T-shirt on you. Looks good.” Alex’s eyes roam over the flimsy material covering Maggie’s body.

“Speaking of, as someone who wears pretty much all black on a daily basis, why do you have so many brightly colored T-shirts? I don’t think I’ve worn the same one twice.”

“Because they look good on you. And you haven’t.”

“What?”

“I was planning on doing a little spring cleaning and donating the clothes that I don’t wear. But, then you found my T-shirts and you put on that silly orange shirt and I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it and then you did it again and again and…and now they’re a part of this.” Alex says gesturing between them. “And I can’t get rid of them.”

“Babe.” Maggie sets her coffee mug down and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. “Who would’ve thought that badass Alex Danvers would turn out to be so sentimental?”

“Yeah?” Alex sets her mug down on the island next to Maggie’s. “I’ll show you sentimental.” Alex grips Maggie at the back of the thighs, lifting her easily off the ground, and carries her, giggling, back into the bedroom.


	2. Completely Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can feel you staring at me.” Maggie says without looking away from the TV. “You’re missing the movie.”
> 
> “You’re more interesting.” Alex grins. Maggie turns to look up at Alex, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. She smiles and leans in to peck Alex on the lips, but Alex has other thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also set very early in their relationship, and doesn't deserve the E rating, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

The evening started out with Maggie showing up with pizza and beer, not dissimilar to the night Maggie had shown up with pizza and beer and personal confessions. Tonight, they hadn’t had a scheduled date and Alex hadn’t been expecting Maggie, but there was Maggie in dress pants and a blazer and of course that white button down, and this is so much better than the evening of eating leftovers alone that Alex had planned. Alex is now seated beside Maggie, who at some point removed the blazer, on the couch with her arm draped casually across Maggie’s shoulders, fingertips sliding along Maggie’s upper arm, and a glass of scotch in her free hand, that they’ve both been drinking from. There’s a movie playing on the TV, but Alex is having a hard time following along. She’s distracted. She’s thinking back on the first time that an evening in to watch a movie had turned into more than watching a movie.

 

_They had eaten Chinese that night and had moved from the kitchen island to the couch. Maggie had quickly claimed the remote, not that Alex would have fought her for it, and scrolled through the available movies while Alex smiled fondly at her from the seat beside her._

_“What do you think, Danvers? Action? Comedy? …Romance?”_

_“You pick.” Alex said as she leaned back against the couch._

_“Well, I say we hold off on the romantic movies until we’re at my place or I remember to bring one along with me.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Because I have a decent selection of lesbian romance on DVD.”_

_“Oh. Ok.” Alex shrugged._

_“Unless you want to watch the typical boy meets girl, boy gets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl back that is the storyline of most mainstream rom-coms.”_

_“No. That’s fine.” Alex shifted closer to Maggie on the couch. “Whatever you want to watch is fine.”_

_“Ok. Action.” Maggie grinned as she selected a movie. But before the opening credits had finished, she found herself pinned on the couch beneath Alex who was kissing her like her life depended on it. But Maggie wasn’t complaining. They had kissed before. Of course, they had kissed before. But not like this. They’d had end of date kisses that were hot and had left them both breathless. But those were followed by one of them leaving, looking back over a shoulder a few times and grinning like an idiot. This was kissing in the middle of a date, and horizontally, and with purpose, and it was hot and all lips and tongues._

_“Woah, Danvers.” It took all of Maggie’s willpower to pull back from that kiss._

_“I’m sorry…that was…sorry.” Alex propped herself up on her hands over Maggie’s body and started to move away. Maggie stopped her with gentle hands on her shoulders._

_“I don’t want you to be sorry. I want you to be sure. This is a big step.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Are you sure about this?” Maggie gestured down toward their bodies._

_“I’m not sure I’m ready for…” Alex paused. “…sex…yet…but I’m ready for this.” She leaned down brushing her lips softly across Maggie’s._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Alex smirked. And then they were kissing again. Alex lowered her body back down onto Maggie’s and there were roaming hands along sides and over hips. One sneaky hand found its way to the outside of Maggie’s breast on top of her shirt. She didn’t say anything about it but didn’t do anything about it either. After long minutes of kissing and innocent touching, Alex without thought, started rocking her hips. It felt good and a few short moments later she was moaning into Maggie’s open mouth and grasping at Maggie’s belt and pulling herself more firmly against Maggie’s solid thigh. And then she was coming, her breath catching and her body shuddering._

_“Oh God.” Alex pulled away to sit up on her knees between Maggie’s legs on the couch. “I’m sorry.” The look on her face was enough to break Maggie’s heart._

_“No. Hey.” Maggie sat up leaving her leg outstretched between Alex and the back of the couch. “Babe. Don’t be sorry.”_

_“But…I…that was…wasn’t…I’m sorry.” Alex looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap._

_“Alex.” Maggie slid two fingers under Alex’s chin. “Look at me, please.” Alex bit her lip before looking up into Maggie’s eyes. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”_

_“But that shouldn’t have happened.”_

_“But, it did and it’s ok that it did.”_

_“I should have stopped.”_

_“It’s ok.”_

_“God, I’m like a thirteen-year-old boy.”_

_“No, you’re not.” Maggie chuckled. “If you were a thirteen-year-old boy, I wouldn’t be here.” Maggie tilted her head to the side, smiling. “You’re a gorgeous twenty-something woman who has had limited positive sexual experience. I want every experience with me to be positive.”_

_“You don’t feel…I don’t know…objectified?”_

_“No. That was about both of us making each other feel good. I’m good. Are you good?”_

_“Yeah. Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, I’m sure. Do you want to try watching this movie?”_

_“But, I…and you didn’t…do you…”_

_“I’m good.” Maggie smiled reassuringly. “And we should probably stop before we move into territory that neither of us are ready for.”_

_“But, you’ve…” Alex’s brow furrowed as she gestured between them. “…before.”_

_“Yeah, but that was before and…now it’s you. And the fact that I’ve have sex with women before doesn’t make this any less new and exciting…and yeah, a little scary for me too.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Do you understand?”_

_“Yeah. I think so.”_

_“Good.” Maggie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex’s eyes narrowed as she pulled back from the kiss._

_“Did you call me ‘Babe’?”_

_“I was wondering if you caught that.” Maggie grinned. “Is that ok?”_

_“Yeah.” Alex smiled shyly._

_“Now, do you want to start the movie over or try to figure it out from here?”_

 

Alex looks down at Maggie tucked under her arm and smiles. That had been one of the most embarrassing moments for her in their still new relationship, and Maggie had been caring and understanding and just amazing. That night wasn’t all that long ago, and they have since started having actual sex. But right now, Alex has something else in mind.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Maggie says without looking away from the TV. “You’re missing the movie.”

“You’re more interesting.” Alex grins. Maggie turns to look up at Alex, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. She smiles and leans in to peck Alex on the lips, but Alex has other thoughts. She holds Maggie there with the arm still wrapped around her shoulders and deepens the kiss, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip. Maggie smiles into the kiss.

“Not into the movie, huh?”

“More into this.” Alex says pressing her lips to Maggie’s again as she leans to set the glass down. She has to break the kiss to reach the coffee table, her arm sliding off Maggie’s shoulder. She turns back and kisses Maggie again. “Unless of course you want to keep watching the movie.”

“Honestly, I’m more into this too.” Maggie says as she turns and throws a leg over Alex’s lap to straddle her facing her.

“Wow.” Alex says as Maggie slides her hands around the back of Alex’s neck and up into her hair. “Smooth, Sawyer.” And then Maggie is using the hands in her hair to tilt Alex’s head back and is kissing her, deep and slow. She pulls away to trail kisses along Alex’s jaw and down the side of her neck. Alex gets so caught up in the way Maggie’s mouth feels on her skin that she almost forgets what she’d had in mind. Almost. So, when Maggie’s teeth find her earlobe, Alex practically has to shake her head to snap herself out of it. Maggie gasps as Alex grasps her by the thighs and flips their positions so that Maggie is laying along the length of the couch with Alex on top of her, hips coming to rest between Maggie’s parted thighs.

“Talk about smooth.” Maggie breathes. Alex grins before kissing Maggie firmly, deliberately. She lets her hands slide along Maggie’s sides and her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. Her hands roam down over hips, across the thin fabric covering Maggie’s thighs and back up again. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s lips, bumping her nose against Maggie’s chin. Maggie tilts her head back exposing her throat to Alex’s wandering mouth. Maggie has the material of Alex’s shirt wrapped up tightly in her hands as Alex starts to slowly, subtly roll her hips and her lips glide along the smooth skin of Maggie’s throat. She sinks her teeth lightly into the tendon stretched taut along the side of Maggie’s neck, eliciting a groan deep in the back of Maggie’s throat. Maggie’s hands find their way up Alex’s back and into her hair, tugging gently, guiding their lips back together. Alex kisses her softly, almost sweetly, in complete opposition to the increasing pace of her hips, as she lets one hand come to rest, anchoring her on Maggie’s hip, her other arm looped up under Maggie’s arm gripping onto Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie isn’t prepared when Alex changes her pattern, her rhythm from the smooth rocking to fast, harsh thrusting.

“Fuck…” Maggie pulls away from Alex’s lips. There’s an interesting sensation, the rough denim of Alex’s jeans dragging over the thinner, smoother material of Maggie’s pants. “Oh God…” Maggie gasps. Alex drops her head onto Maggie’s shoulder, concentrating on keeping her movements steady. In a very short amount of time, she’s learned the signs; the flexing and relaxing of Maggie’s abdominal muscles, the panted breaths drifting across her skin, the tiny moans and grunts dropping from Maggie’s lips. Maggie’s close. It’s all Alex can do to keep an even rhythm with Maggie grasping at her and writhing beneath her. But, she does and after only a few more sharp thrusts of her hips, Maggie’s coming, shuddering below her, with hands gripping her hair and her belt, and squeaking adorably against her ear. Alex stills, running her hands gently over Maggie’s sides, pressing soft kisses to her face and neck. Maggie’s breath calms, evens, and her grip on Alex loosens. Alex props herself up on an elbow over Maggie. Maggie’s eyes are still closed.

“Hey you.” Alex presses a gentle kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“Hey.” Maggie’s voice is rough. She clears her throat. “Hey.” She opens her eyes. Alex is looking down at her with sparkling eyes and pure joy written across her face.

“Hi.” Alex smiles down at her. “You good?”

“So good.” Maggie smiles softly and runs her fingers through Alex’s hair. “That…” She clears her throat again. “That was something.”

“I was just thinking about that night…a few weeks ago.”

“What night?”

“When I…you know…with my clothes on…and you were so sweet.”

“Oh.”

“And I just wanted to see…if I could…you know…” Maggie’s getting pretty good at interpreting Alex’s thoughts from her incomplete sentences.

“I see.” Maggie chuckles. “Well, you did.” She leans up and kisses Alex gently. “But now, how about we move this into the bedroom and take our clothes off?” With those words, Alex is up off the couch, pulling Maggie to her feet and dragging her into the bedroom.


	3. The Interrogation Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Danvers?”
> 
> “Detective Sawyer.” Alex purrs as she advances on Maggie, dragging her hand along the edge of the table. “You look really hot. I was having a hard time paying attention to the interrogation.”
> 
> “Oh.” Maggie stands up straight, a look of surprise on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_Do: alex being super hot for detective Sawyer in her black blazer after an interrogation. (Could do it in that room too late at night) Just a suggestion;) I'll love anything you write :)

Alex is standing, arms crossed over her chest, with J’onn in the darkened observation room outside of the interrogation room at the NCPD precinct. Together with Maggie and her team they brought down an alien trafficking ring, and now Maggie is in the other room with the human asshole who was in charge of the whole thing. They can hear every word through the speaker beside the two-way mirror they’re standing in front of…but Alex is no longer listening. Instead she’s watching Maggie. The way she moves. The air of confidence and power that she exudes. Maggie’s wearing Alex’s favorite pair of dark wash blue jeans, a black blazer and that damn white button-down with the top two buttons open and the sleeves rolled up, exposing her forearms. God those arms. Alex loves watching the muscles in Maggie’s forearms work, whether she’s pouring a cup of coffee or fucking Alex senseless. Right now, she’s standing in profile, leaning on the table and Alex can’t take her eyes off of her arms, that is until she remembers that Maggie’s arms are attached to Maggie’s hands. Those hands, those fingers, are magical. Magical in the gentle way they caress Alex’s face while Maggie’s looking into her eyes and kissing her softly, or in the way they twist inside of Alex pulling every ounce of pleasure from her that they can. Maggie shifts in the other room so that her back is to the mirror between them and then leans on the table again. _Fuck._ If Alex had a poetic bone in her body she would write sonnets about Maggie’s ass. Her fingers twitch against her own arm at the thought of touching, squeezing Maggie’s ass. J’onn gives Alex a sideways glance. He’s always vowed to never read her mind, but her thoughts are so loud when she thinks about Maggie. He clears his throat and Alex in turn clears hers and looks down at the floor and away from Maggie’s body framed in the glass of the two-way mirror. Maggie appears to be wrapping it up anyway.

“Take him down to booking. Make sure it’s all done to the letter.” Alex hears Maggie’s voice, deep and authoritative, rasp through the speaker. “I don’t want this one getting out on a technicality.”

“I’m going to head back to the DEO and make sure all of those people find their way back to their homes.” J’onn’s voice cuts through the remnants of Alex’s distraction.

“Ok. I’ll finish her…here. I’ll finish up here and catch up with you later.” Alex knows she’s blushing. She can feel it spreading up her neck.

“Mhm.” J’onn nods as he turns and walks out of the room.

Maggie’s still in the interrogation room. Alex watches the muscles in her forearm move as she writes something in the file that’s open on the table. Alex moves into the room and lets the door click softly shut behind her, locking it before moving over to the blinds that cover the two-way mirror. She pulls on the cord to release it and lets it slowly slide through her hand as she turns to face Maggie who is still leaning over the file on the table, pen in hand, but now Maggie’s eyes are on Alex as she walks over to the far door, closes and locks it.

“Danvers?”

“Detective Sawyer.” Alex purrs as she advances on Maggie, dragging her hand along the edge of the table. “You look really hot. I was having a hard time paying attention to the interrogation.”

“Oh.” Maggie stands up straight, a look of surprise on her face. Alex sidles up to her, sliding her fingertips over the exposed skin of Maggie’s arm. She closes the file and takes the pen out of Maggie’s hand, setting both of them on the chair beside her. Alex lets her hands come to rest on Maggie’s hips, turning her, pressing her back against the edge of the table. She leans down brushing her lips along Maggie’s jaw.

“This ok?” She says softy against the shell of Maggie’s ear. “Stop me if it’s not.”

“This is _very_ ok.” Maggie says as she grabs Alex’s face and pulls her into a heated kiss. She slides her tongue into Alex’s mouth, kissing her deeply. Alex’s hands move down grabbing great handfuls of Maggie’s ass as she slips a thigh in between Maggie’s legs. “Fuck, Babe.” Maggie gasps at the pressure. Alex raises her hands up between them and palms Maggie’s breasts roughly through her shirt before moving to the buttons and popping them open, so she can slide her hands inside. Alex grins against Maggie’s lips when she discovers that this morning Maggie opted for a bra with the closure at the front. She unhooks the clasp, peeling the flimsy material away from Maggie’s breasts and takes bare flesh into her hands. Maggie moans into her mouth as she swipes her thumbs over puckered skin. Maggie’s hands are on Alex’s belt, tugging, pulling while she shamelessly grinds against the firm muscle of Alex’s thigh. Maggie’s back arches, pushing her more fully into Alex’s hands. Alex abruptly pulls away, leaving Maggie stunned and confused until she realizes that Alex has dropped to her knees in front of her and is now working at unfastening her belt. She deftly slides the leather from the buckle and flicks open the button. She slowly slides the zip down leaning in to place kisses along Maggie’s belly as it’s exposed to her. Maggie’s head tilts back as Alex starts to tug her pants and underwear down, kissing her hip bones, nipping gently at her skin. Maggie’s leaning back against the table, fingers white-knuckle gripping the edge. Alex manages to get Maggie’s pants down as far as her knees before she realizes Maggie’s still wearing her boots. She abandons the original plan of burying her face between Maggie’s legs as that would require removing at least one of Maggie’s boots to get at least one of Maggie’s pantlegs off to make the space required to accommodate her head… _and God, what is this train of thought? Shut up, brain!_ Alex rises to her feet again and kisses Maggie firmly, deliberately, one arm wrapping around Maggie’s waist, her free hand coming to rest cupping Maggie between her legs. Maggie whimpers softly at the barely there contact and rocks her hips forward, pushing herself more fully into Alex’s palm. And then Alex is inside, two fingers, knuckle deep. Maggie pulls away from Alex’s lips with a gasp.

“Too much?” Alex asks, brow furrowed.

“No.” Maggie pants, shaking her head. “Don’t stop.”

“Yes ma’am.” Alex starts out with long, slow thrusts. Maggie leans back on her hands on the table, arching her back. Alex takes advantage of this position, lowering her head to take Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. Maggie groans loudly into the small room, moving one of her hands to the back of Alex’s head and threading her fingers into Alex’s hair to hold her in place. Alex turns her wrist so that she can drag her thumb across Maggie’s clit. Maggie’s breath catches. Alex swirls her tongue around Maggie’s nipple, her thumb around Maggie’s clit. Maggie’s so close already. Alex can feel it, can read the signs. Maggie’s abdominal muscles are flexing and relaxing. Her hips are rocking insistently against Alex’s hand and her walls are clenching around Alex’s fingers. She’s moaning softly with every thrust of Alex’s fingers. Her breath is coming in harsh puffs along the side of Alex’s head. Her fingers in Alex’s hair are gripping almost painfully. Alex increases her pace, thrusting and twisting inside of Maggie.

“Oh…Fuck…Al…”

“God you look so beautiful like this.” Alex pulls away from Maggie’s nipple. “I love touching you like this.”

“Alex…” Maggie’s whole body tenses, her head thrown back, as she comes with a loud groan and an adorable squeak. Alex leans in and kisses her gently. She slows her movements working Maggie through her orgasm. “Fuck Babe.” Maggie wraps both arms around Alex’s neck. Alex starts to pull out. “Wait…just a minute.”

“Ok.” Alex leans her forehead against Maggie’s, their breath mingling between them. It’s then that she realizes she can still feel Maggie’s walls fluttering against her fingers. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Mmm…” Maggie sighs. “Maybe.” Her eyes are closed, and she has the most content look on her face Alex has ever seen. Alex starts moving slowly again, just thrusting in and curling her fingers every time she pulls out, dragging her fingertips along Maggie’s front wall. Maggie’s breath hitches and she’s right on the edge again. Alex leans in and kisses Maggie deeply, slowly. And Maggie’s coming again with a grunt and a squeak, her arms tightening around Alex’s neck.

There’s a soft knock on the door followed by a clearing throat.

“Sawyer. Lieutenant’s headed this way.”

“Shit.” Maggie mutters softly. “Thanks, Johnson.” She says louder. Alex pulls out of her gently, wiping her fingers on her own pantleg. “ShitShitShit.” Maggie looks down to find Alex on her knees again, this time trying to pull Maggie’s pants up. “Not how I pictured getting fired.”

“Mags. You’re not going to get fired.” Alex stands working her pants up over her ass and Maggie leans into her.

“I’m not sure I can even stand up straight right now.” Maggie giggles against the side of Alex’s head.

“Really?” Alex leans back, grinning.

“Proud of yourself, are you? I’m going to get fired because you got turned on while I was interrogating a perp.” Maggie snorts.

“You’re not going to get fired.” Alex has gotten Maggie’s bra back on and is buttoning Maggie’s shirt.

“Do you think J’onn would hire me?”

“Maggie, help a little bit, would you?”

“Sorry, Babe.” Maggie leans back against the table as she tucks her shirt in. Alex moves around the room unlocking both doors. She picks the file back up off the chair before guiding Maggie to sit, placing the open file on the table in front of her. Alex leans in beside Maggie, one hand on the table by the folder, one on the back of the chair, and kisses her on the cheek.

“Follow my lead.” The door across the room opens and a large man steps inside. “So, Director Henshaw has taken it upon himself to get all of the aliens back to their families.”

“Sawyer? What are you still doing here? Didn’t your shift end an hour ago?”

“Detective Sawyer was just going over the case with me, Sir.” Alex straightens.

“And you are?”

“Agent Alex Danvers. FBI.”

“Lieutenant Martin.” The man extends his hand to Alex. Maggie cringes beside her as she shakes the man’s hand. “I like the initiative, Agent, but it can wait until morning. We got the bastard. He’s not going anywhere.”

“Yes, Sir.” Alex nods. “Understood.” The man turns and walks back out of the room.

“Wow, Danvers.”

“I told you, you weren’t going to be fired.”

“My hero.” Maggie grins up at her.

“You think you can stand now.” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Maggie stands from the chair tucking the file under her arm. “You shook his hand.” Maggie chuckles.

“Yeah? Oh…Shit.”

“I’m sure he won’t notice.”

“I hope not.”

“Hey, Johnson.” Maggie says as they step out into the squad room. “Thanks for the heads-up.”

“No problem.” He nods. “But, for future reference, you should turn off the speaker.”

“Shit. Did everyone hear?” Maggie looks around the room as she stops by her desk to drop the file in a drawer. Everyone seems to be going about business as usual.

“No worries, Sawyer. I’ve got your back. Shut it off as soon as I realized what was happening. We’ve gotta stick together, right?” He winks.

“Thank you. I owe you.” Maggie leans in close to Alex’s ear as she leads her out of the room. “He’s on our team.”

“Oh?”

“You know, the gay team.”

“Ah. I see.” Alex slings an arm across Maggie’s shoulder. “Take me home.”


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from 'Visiting Midvale', which if you've been keeping up with, we'll get to see what exactly Alex was hiding in her suitcase.

After only a few minutes of driving, Alex pulls into a driveway and turns off the car. They’re parked next to a small, white cottage with blue shutters and a picket fence around the front yard.

“Here we are.” Alex turns in her seat to face Maggie.

“Babe, it’s so cute.” Maggie’s looking out the window toward the well-lit front porch. There are a couple of comfortable looking chairs angled slightly toward each other with a small table between. There’s a large potted plant tucked into the corner of the porch to the side of the door. There are a few baskets of flowers hanging from the porch roof between the support posts.

“You’re cute.” Alex grins. Maggie turns to face Alex and tilts her head to the side, beaming. She leans across the center console, Alex meeting her halfway, for what Maggie intends to be a short, sweet peck. Alex’s hands, one on the back of her neck, one on her thigh, say otherwise. Alex swipes her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip and Maggie smiles against Alex’s lips.

“Al…” Maggie leans back, chuckling as Alex follows, eyes closed, lips puckered. “Alex. We’re not going to make out in the car in our wedding dresses when there’s a perfectly good house, presumably with a perfectly good bed, right there.”

“Fine.” Alex relents, her lips curling up in an easy smile. She opens the driver’s side door and is out and around to the passenger side before Maggie can get her seatbelt off. Alex opens the door and offers her hand, helping Maggie out of the car. “Got all of your dress?”

“Yep.” Maggie giggles. Alex can’t help herself as she closes the door and her lips find Maggie’s neck. She presses Maggie back against the car with the length of her body. Maggie groans in the back of her throat as Alex leaves wet kisses along the curve of her jaw. “Babe…”

“Mmm…” Alex sighs against Maggie’s ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

“Al.” Maggie gently pushes Alex away. “I’m all for continuing this, but can you wait until we get inside?”

“I guess.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully and starts to lead Maggie by the hand toward the house, but Maggie stops.

“Al, our bags.”

“I’ll get them later.”

“Are you going to put your dress back on or are you going to come out here in your underwear to get them?”

“Oh, right.” Alex kisses Maggie’s knuckles before releasing her hand. She pops the trunk and after handing the keys to Maggie, grabs the bags, shaking Maggie off when she tries to take one of them. “I’ve got these. You get the door.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Maggie chuckles as she jogs off toward the porch, her dress bouncing along behind her. She unlocks the door and pushes it open while she holds the screen door for Alex to walk through with their bags. Maggie follows her in and closes the door as Alex drops the bags just inside and her hands are on Maggie again. She pulls Maggie tightly against herself and kisses her slowly, passionately, her hands roaming Maggie’s back until she finds the zipper to her dress, sliding it slowly down. “Babe…” Maggie breathes against Alex’s lips. “Bedroom…where’s the bedroom?”

“This way.” It takes them much longer than it should to walk the twenty or so feet down the hallway to the bedroom, kicking off their flip-flops, turning and bouncing off of walls and each other, unwilling to stop kissing. Alex’s lips never leave Maggie’s as she searches blindly for the light switch she knows is just inside the door and flicks it on. Maggie leans back from Alex and pulls the loosened straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall and pool around her feet. Alex’s jaw drops. Maggie’s standing there in nothing but white lace that covers very little and contrasts beautifully with her tan skin. Maggie steps out of her dress and moves toward Alex, turning once. Alex has never understood thongs. They’ve always looked uncomfortable and pointless. But Maggie in a thong, Maggie in, or not in, anything really, but Maggie in a thong… _Fuck!_ Maggie steps up in front of Alex, sliding her hands up around the back of her neck, and pulls her down into a heated kiss. Maggie moves her hands down Alex’s back in search of a zipper, finding buttons. Her brow furrows as she pulls away from Alex’s lips, and with hands on hips turns Alex to face away from her.

“Seriously Babe? There are like a million buttons.” _How had she not noticed the buttons before?_

“Sorry.” Alex looks over her shoulder at Maggie. “Kara thought they were pretty.”

“I went with the zipper on purpose.” Maggie sighs and shakes her head and goes to work on the buttons that are keeping her from touching Alex’s body. As each button is popped free, Maggie places warm, wet kisses that cool against the skin of Alex’s back. After finally reaching the last button, she presses a kiss to Alex’s lower back and stands, pushing the straps down off of Alex’s shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor.

“What’s this?” She says as her fingers come to rest on the lace on Alex’s hips, a smirk turning up the corner of her mouth. Alex looks over her shoulder again finding Maggie’s eyes on her ass.

“You like?”

“I like.” Maggie grins. “I very like.” Maggie takes Alex’s hand, helping her to step out of the material gathered around her feet.

“Kara wouldn’t let me wear the ones I planned to wear even though you were the only one who would see them.”

“Babe, I like them a lot, but you never have to wear something uncomfortable just because you think I’d like it.”

“I know that.” Alex shrugs. “Kara made me.”

“Your sister confuses me, these panties after trying to cockblock me with a million buttons.”

“I don’t think that was her inten…” Alex pauses. “Oh. Cock.”

“What?” Maggie’s brow furrows in confusion.

“I almost forgot.” Alex rushes out of the bedroom.

“Babe?” Maggie calls after her.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex yells back down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Maggie stands there, hands held out in front of her, palms up.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex yells again. Maggie waits with her hands on her hips until Alex reappears after a few minutes, holding a familiar drawstring bag in front of her. The bag that had been in Maggie’s bedside table drawer for the past couple of months. The bag that held the strap-on they had bought together and had talked at length about using. The strap-on that Maggie had put on a few times, at Alex’s request, but still remained otherwise unused.

“Al.” Maggie steps toward her. “We don’t have to…”

“Maggie, I want to. I want tonight to be special.”

“Tonight is already special. There’s no way tonight couldn’t be special, Babe.”

“I know. But I want to do this for you.”

“Alex…” Maggie sighs. “I don’t want you to do this for me. I never want you to do something just because you think it’s what I want.”

“No.” Alex holds up a hand and shakes her head. “Not just for you. I want to do this. I want to feel your hands on me while you’re…” Alex can feel the blush creeping up her neck. She clears her throat. “…while you’re inside of me…I want you to…” She pauses. She steps right up in front of Maggie. She leans in close, her cheek brushing lightly against Maggie’s. “I want you to fuck me.” Maggie shudders as Alex’s words drift across her ear. Maggie leans back and looks up into Alex’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.” Alex smiles down at her.

“Ok.” Maggie leans up, pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s lips as she takes the bag out of Alex’s hands. She steps back and opens the bag, pulling out its contents and setting them neatly on the side table before tossing the bag to the floor. There’s a small bottle of lube, the leather harness, and the ridiculously bright purple dildo. They had decided together on something not too large and only vaguely phallic with gentle ridges. Alex had said at the time that it looked sort of like a sine wave or something, and Maggie had chuckled out a _“nerd”_ and promptly clicked the ‘add to cart’ button. Maggie slides her arms around Alex’s waist and pulls her close, kissing her slowly, passionately. She dips her tongue between Alex’s parted lips and turns them so that Alex’s back is toward the bed. Maggie moves forward until Alex’s legs hit the bed and she sits, smiling up at Maggie.

“You’re beautiful.” Alex says looking up into Maggie’s eyes. “So beautiful.”

“You, Babe.” And Maggie’s lips are on Alex’s lips and she’s leaning forward guiding Alex backwards up the bed toward the pillows. She drapes her body along the length of Alex’s, settling her hips between Alex’s legs. Maggie slides her open mouth along Alex’s neck, her tongue slipping out to taste flushed skin.

“Mags? Aren’t you going to put it on?”

“Yes, but I’m going to make sure you’re ready first.” Maggie says against the side of Alex’s neck. “I want this to be so good for you.”

“Oh… _Oh!_ But isn’t that what the lube is for?” Alex asks innocently. Maggie pauses. She leans back, head tilted to the side, to look into Alex’s eyes.

“Babe, foreplay is a real and necessary thing.”

“Oh…I just thought…” Alex looks down away from Maggie’s understanding gaze. “…you know…with guys…”

“Alex.” Maggie sighs as she props herself up on her elbows. Sometimes she forgets that she’s the only woman that Alex has slept with. It makes her sad that Alex’s experience would lead her to believe that there wasn’t any need for buildup. If she could go back and find every guy that ever made Alex feel like her needs didn’t come first and kick them in the dick, she would. “I’m sorry that that’s how it was for you in the past.” She runs her hand along Alex’s cheek, gently guiding her eyes back up. “You deserved so much better than that…still deserve so much better than that.” She presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. “I’m no guy and I want to give you everything you deserve.” She kisses Alex again, this time longer, deeper. Maggie leans back and starts to roll her hips at a slow, smooth pace as she looks into Alex’s eyes. Alex’s hands come to rest on Maggie’s hips only for a moment before moving down over the smooth curve of flesh exposed by the minimal material of her thong, pulling Maggie more firmly against herself. Alex’s brow creases as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes close and her head tips back against the pillow offering her neck up to Maggie. Maggie drags her tongue along the length of Alex’s throat, nipping gently at the skin under her jaw. She makes her way along the slope of Alex’s jaw, stopping to place a gentle kiss to Alex’s chin. Maggie kisses Alex slowly, deliberately, as her hand moves up along Alex’s ribs, coming to rest over her lace covered breast. Maggie wraps her fingers around the edge of the delicate material, her fingertips just brushing Alex’s nipple, eliciting a soft whimper in the back of Alex’s throat.

“Take it off, Baby.” Alex says against Maggie’s lips as she props herself up on her elbows beneath Maggie. “Take it all off.” Maggie kisses Alex again and slides a hand under her back deftly popping open the clasp. She peels the material from Alex’s breasts and tosses it away over her shoulder. Maggie kisses Alex once firmly before moving down until she’s eye level with Alex’s breasts. She takes them into her hands, dragging her thumbs across puckered skin.

“God, I love your tits.” Maggie says as she nuzzles in between Alex’s breasts, breathing in deeply. She kisses and nips gently at every inch of Alex’s breasts before shifting to take a nipple into her mouth, smirking at the gasp that falls from Alex’s lips. Alex’s hands are in her hair, holding her in place as Maggie teases the hardened bud with her tongue and pulls at it with her lips. She switches breasts giving the second the same treatment. Alex is pressing her hips up against the firm plain of Maggie’s abdominal muscles insistently and moaning softly into the air with every swipe of Maggie’s tongue. Maggie shifts lower leaving a trail of wet kisses along Alex’s stomach. She pauses at the waistband of Alex’s panties. “I can’t believe you wore these.”

“Neither can I.” Alex replies breathily.

“I think you’ve worn them long enough now.” Maggie looks up the length of Alex’s body finding her already looking back. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“God, yes.” Alex groans and Maggie chuckles. Maggie wraps her fingers around the edge of the thin material, and with the help of Alex raising her hips off the bed, pulls the panties down and off Alex’s long legs. She drops the scrap of lace over the side of the bed and settles herself back between Alex’s thighs. She’s so close Alex can feel her breath, cool against heated skin. Maggie leans down and sinks her teeth gently into the point of Alex’s hipbone and Alex groans. Maggie presses kisses to the sensitive skin of Alex’s inner thighs and Alex’s head presses back into the pillow. Maggie runs her tongue along the crease where leg meets body and Alex’s hips cant up toward Maggie’s mouth. Maggie slides her lips over the neatly trimmed patch of short curls.

“Baby…” Alex breathes. “Please.” Alex can actually feel Maggie’s smirk against her. But, it doesn’t last long as a moment later Maggie swipes her tongue through Alex’s folds in one long, slow pass. Alex’s hips raise off the bed and she gasps into the air. Maggie loops an arm under Alex’s leg and splays her hand across Alex’s belly to hold her in place as she goes to work. She nips and nuzzles, licks and flicks, strokes and sucks until Alex is writhing beneath her tongue, hands fisted tightly in the blankets alongside her hips.

“Babe.” Maggie pauses and Alex grunts in protest. “Do you want to come with my mouth,” Maggie, looking up along the length of Alex’s body into eyes dark with want, presses a kiss to short, damp curls. “because I will happily keep going, or…”

“Put it on.” Alex nods, her breathing shallow and ragged. With those words Maggie drops one more kiss before standing from the bed and stripping out of the remainders of her clothes. She pushes the purple silicone through the ring in the harness and has it strapped to her hips with a practiced quickness. Then she’s back on the bed kneeling between Alex’s thighs.

“How do you want to do this?” Maggie asks as she runs her fingertips along Alex’s hip.

“What do you mean?” Alex props herself up on her elbows.

“I mean what position do you want?”

“Oh…I don’t know…I just thought like…straight sex?”

“Babe.” Maggie, smirking, leans forward over Alex’s body. “There is nothing straight about this.”

“You know what I mean.” Alex swats playfully at Maggie’s arm. “Like missionary?” Alex can feel the tips of her ears heat up. They’ve talked about positions before, but Alex still isn’t sure what she’ll like, and what will feel good for her and for Maggie. Maggie pulls the dildo up against her stomach as she settles her weight between Alex’s thighs again. Alex gasps at the pressure. It’s firm, but not hard and the silicone is warmer than Alex expected.

“We can do missionary.” Maggie kisses Alex softly. “Or you can be on top. That’ll give you more control over depth and speed. Or…”

“I think I want…I want you to be in control.” Alex says shyly. “God, this shouldn’t be so awkward. You’re my wife. We’re married.”

“Yeah we are.” Maggie grins. “But, this is a new thing, and it’s ok to be awkward and unsure.” Maggie kisses her again, gently, slowly. Alex drapes her arms around Maggie’s shoulders as she pulls back from the kiss.

“I want you just like this.” Alex’s tongue pokes out to wet her lips. “Kissing me.” Alex pecks Maggie on the mouth. “Touching me.” She’s blushing again. Maggie can’t help the grin that spreads across her face.

“Ok, Babe.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex again, long and slow. She rocks her hips and Alex whimpers at the feeling of the toy sliding against her.

“Mags.” Alex gasps, grasping at Maggie’s hips.

“Yeah? You ready?”

“Yes.” Alex says breathlessly.

“Ok.” Maggie kisses her once and grabs the bottle off the table as she sits back on her heels. She squeezes what Alex thinks looks like a lot of lube into her hand and spreads it along the length of silicone. She props herself up on one hand over Alex’s body again and kisses her, sweet and loving, as she drops her hand between Alex’s legs spreading the remaining lubricant across Alex’s entrance, dipping the tips of two of her fingers inside and Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. Maggie guides the toy to Alex’s opening and with a simple press of her hips slips the tip gently just inside. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s mouth with a gasp and Maggie stops. “Babe?”

“Mhm?” Alex has her brows furrowed, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?”

“I’m good.” Alex shakes her head and opens her eyes. “Don’t stop.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Keep going.”

“Ok.” Maggie drops a kiss to Alex’s lips before pressing her hips forward slowly and watching Alex’s face for any discomfort. Alex can feel every ripple - _every fucking ripple_ \- as Maggie pushes into her until Maggie’s hips are cradled between her thighs again and Maggie’s inside her. _Jesus! Maggie’s inside her._ Alex has never felt anything like this before. Her head is tilted back, pressed into the pillow and her hands are wrapped up tightly in the blankets at her sides and it’s then that Maggie realizes Alex is holding her breath. “Alex?”

“Hmm?” Alex hums on a strangled breath.

“Babe, look at me. Talk to me.”

“It’s good, Baby.” Alex says breathily as she looks up into Maggie’s eyes. “But I need you to move.”

“What? Did I hurt you?” Maggie’s face is scrunched up in fear as she starts to move off of Alex.

“No.” Alex stops her with hands on hips. “I’m good. I need you to move…” Alex licks her lips. “…inside me.”

“Oh.” Maggie breathes a sigh of relief.

“Please, Baby.” And it’s not just the words. Alex is asking with her eyes and she’s asking with the fingertips that are digging into Maggie’s hips and she’s asking with every ragged breath that drifts from between her parted lips. So, Maggie pulls her hips back slowly, only maybe an inch, and Alex’s breath catches. And Maggie pushes forward again gently and Alex gasps. Maggie rests her head alongside Alex’s as she takes on an easy rhythm only barely moving inside of her. Alex lets her hands come to rest on the leather at Maggie’s hips as Maggie’s hands roam her body, skimming over her ribs and down along her thighs, pausing at her breasts and drifting up into her hair. And Maggie’s done this before, but now, this is Alex, and this is new for her and Maggie wants it to be so good for her. So, Maggie’s fighting every instinct in her body to let go and just fuck her. God, she’s fighting so hard because this gentle pressure against her clit is definitely not enough. But then Alex’s hips are rocking up to meet hers and Alex’s fingers are wrapping around the leather at her hips. And then there’s Alex’s soft voice in her ear _more…faster…harder._ And it’s so quiet Maggie’s not sure if she actually heard what she heard.

“Al?” Maggie leans back to look into Alex’s eyes.

“Faster…please…more…” Alex’s pupils are wide and she’s panting and gripping at the leather straps, _and pulling_. Oh _…Oh!_ Maggie kisses Alex hard then and her hips stutter for a moment as she tries to change up her pace and then she’s fucking Alex with long, smooth strokes and kissing her deeply and God, it feels so good. Alex’s hands roam over the plain of Maggie’s back and tangle in her hair and her nails leave angry pinks lines along the tan skin of Maggie’s shoulders.

“Oh fuck!” Maggie pulls away from Alex’s mouth with a gasp.

“Shit! I’m sorry!”

“No.” Maggie groans. “Do it again.” So, Alex does and Maggie pauses, buried inside Alex, and she’s coming, face pressed into Alex’s neck, with a low moan and an adorable squeak. And then she’s fucking Alex again, deep and fast, and Alex is coming with her head thrown back and her mouth open and gripping Maggie’s ass in her hands. Maggie collapses onto Alex’s body, panting against the side of her neck, abs burning. “Shit.” Maggie’s lips drift over Alex’s skin as she speaks. “Wow, Babe.” When Alex doesn’t move, Maggie props herself up on her elbows, so she can see Alex’s face. Alex is lying there, head turned to the side, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. “Hey?” Maggie brushes back the hair that’s fallen across Alex’s forehead. “You ok?”

“Mmm…” Alex breathes. She swallows thickly and clears her throat. “So good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex wraps her arms around Maggie as she turns her head and opens her eyes. Maggie grins down at her before kissing her softly on the lips.

“Good.” Maggie starts to move, but Alex tightens her grip.

“Where are you going?”

“Just want to take this off.” Maggie gestures down toward her hips.

“Oh. Ok.” Alex pulls Maggie back down into a gentle kiss before releasing her and watching as Maggie slowly pulls out and the purple silicone reappears, glistening. Maggie stands from the bed and unbuckles the straps. She steps into the adjoining bathroom and drops whole thing into the sink to be dealt with later, before making her way back to the bed and covering Alex’s body with her own.

“So?” She asks softly against Alex’s neck.

“So? Really?” Alex chuckles. “If you couldn’t tell how I felt about that, you definitely weren’t paying attention.”

“I just want to make sure.”

“It was good, Baby.” Alex smooths her hands along Maggie’s back. “Really good.” Maggie hisses as Alex’s fingertips graze the still pink lines on her shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That was hot.”

“Oh…” Alex pauses. “So…” She plays with Maggie’s hair. “Uh…”

“Al, what is it?”

“I’d definitely like to do that again.”

“Ok.” Maggie presses a kiss to Alex’s collarbone.

“I’d also like to try…” She pauses again. “…strapping it on.”

“Babe.” Maggie moves back from Alex’s neck so that she can look her in the eye. “Whenever you’re ready.”


	5. Good Morning, Mrs. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slides her fingertips over Maggie’s cheek, along her jaw and down the length of her neck. Alex purses her lips off to the side and raises an eyebrow at the lack of movement from Maggie in response. Sometimes Maggie being such a heavy sleeper is a really bad thing, for example when the smoke alarm is going off and she doesn’t move from her spot where she’s fallen asleep on the couch. Sometimes it’s a really really good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from 'Visiting Midvale'

Alex wakes up comfortable, content, curled into Maggie’s side, tucked securely under a protective arm. It’s early, still dark. She presses a kiss to the warm soft skin of Maggie’s chest that her cheek has been resting against and raises her head to be able to see the serene, relaxed expression on Maggie’s face where it’s turned away from her. She slides her fingertips over Maggie’s cheek, along her jaw and down the length of her neck. Alex purses her lips off to the side and raises an eyebrow at the lack of movement from Maggie in response. Sometimes Maggie being such a heavy sleeper is a really bad thing, for example when the smoke alarm is going off and she doesn’t move from her spot where she’s fallen asleep on the couch. Sometimes it’s a really _really_ good thing. They’ve talked about this, because they’ve talked about every item on Alex’s list, and have even added a few new items together, and Alex knows that Maggie is fine - _more than fine_ \- with this happening. So, she continues the path her fingers had started across Maggie’s collarbone and down along her sternum. She leans forward and presses gentle kisses behind Maggie’s ear while she eases the blankets down away from Maggie’s chest. She watches as Maggie’s nipples pucker against the cooler air of the room and wonders if that will be enough to wake her. Apparently not. Alex smirks. She runs her knuckles along Maggie’s side, careful not to be too tickly, up along her ribs and over the bottom swell of her breast. She keeps a careful watch on Maggie’s face for any sign of her waking. There’s none. She opens her hand and cups Maggie’s breast in her palm, kneading it gently. Her eyes flit between her own hand and Maggie’s face as she drags her thumb softly over Maggie’s nipple. She grows bolder at the lack of movement from Maggie. She leans forward, pausing as Maggie’s arm slides off of her shoulder before taking Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. She sucks on it gently, caressing it with her tongue. _How is Maggie sleeping through this?_ She releases the nipple with a soft pop and Maggie moans softly but doesn’t move otherwise. Alex watches her face for a moment before she leans across Maggie’s body to reach her other breast. Maggie doesn’t stir while Alex sucks and tugs and rolls the second nipple. She pulls back and looks down at Maggie’s still relaxed, natural expression, her brow unfurrowed, her mouth a soft line. Alex wants to kiss her. Her lips look so beautiful, so soft. So, Alex leans over Maggie, sliding a gentle hand under her cheek and turning her head so she can press a loving kiss to Maggie’s gorgeous mouth. She shakes her head, smiling, as she lets her hand fall away and Maggie’s face turns back toward the pillow. She turns to look down at Maggie’s body laid out before her. _God, she’s stunning_. Alex lets her eyes roam over Maggie’s flawless tan skin, her fingertips following their path along Maggie’s chest and down between her breasts, over her ribs and down her perfectly toned abs, under the blanket that’s draped loosely over her hips, across her hipbone and down along her thigh, back up the inside and through the crease where leg meets body. Alex lifts the blanket from where it’s laying across Maggie’s body and cautiously climbs over her leg, kneeling between her thighs. Careful to not rest her weight on Maggie’s body she leans over and places kisses along the path that her fingers had just taken, her chest, between her breasts, her ribs, her abs, her hipbone, her thigh, the crease between leg and body. She stops there and gently pushes Maggie’s legs further apart, making space for herself between them. Alex settles herself between Maggie’s thighs and looks up along the length of Maggie’s body. She’s still breathing slow and even, her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath. Her head is still turned to the side, the same soft expression on her face. Alex smiles and shakes her head. She leans down pressing open-mouthed kisses to Maggie’s inner thighs, breathing her in as she moves slowly closer to her goal. Maggie smells so good. Alex has always loved how Maggie smells, how Maggie tastes. She moves closer and drags her thumbs along Maggie’s outer lips. They’re damp. She uses her thumbs to spread Maggie open and is surprised by what she finds. Maggie’s wet, like really wet. Her brain may not be keeping up, but her body sure is.

“Fuck, Baby.” Alex says and looks up at Maggie’s face when she realizes it was out loud. Maggie hasn’t moved. Alex looks back down at where Maggie is spread out before her, beautiful, glistening. She runs a finger through damp folds, pausing to circle her entrance. Maggie groans and turns her head to the other side. Alex pauses before she leans in and makes a tentative pass with her tongue watching Maggie’s face the whole time. It doesn’t change. “Jesus, Mags.” Alex shakes her head before going to work. She makes long, slow passes with the flat of her tongue, she flicks, she circles, she sucks.

Maggie wakes up slowly. She’s surprisingly warm considering she can feel the cool air in the room. She’s distantly aware that’s she’s really turned on. There’s an insistent throbbing between her legs. Alex notices almost immediately that Maggie’s breathing has changed, but her expression hasn’t changed. She hasn’t moved. So, Alex continues. She sucks Maggie’s clit into her mouth and that seems to be the thing that does it. Maggie’s breath hitches.

“Fuck.” Maggie stretches the curse out on a groan. Her hands fist in the sheet at her sides.

“Good morning, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex says, her lips sliding over Maggie’s clit.

“Shit, Babe.” Maggie gasps. “How long have you…Fuck, I’m close.”

“You know,” Alex pauses. “…you’re probably going to die in your sleep, because you could sleep through anything.”

“Don’t stop!”

“Sorry.” Alex dips her head and flicks Maggie’s clit with her tongue. Maggie’s head presses back into the pillow and her hand goes to the back of Alex’s head.

“Oh God!” Maggie’s abs are clenching and she’s panting into the air. Her fingers tighten in Alex’s hair and her hips lift up off the bed. Maggie comes with a deep moan and an adorable squeak that Alex can barely hear through the thighs clamped tightly against her ears. Alex works her through it with soft strokes and gentle kisses until Maggie releases her hair and sinks boneless into the mattress. Alex wipes her chin while pressing a kiss to Maggie’s inner thigh and then climbs up over Maggie’s body to kiss her gently, lovingly.

“Good morning.” Alex grins down at her.

“I’ll say.” Maggie leans up and kisses her hard, threading the fingers of one hand through her hair and trailing the other hand down along Alex’s stomach and in between her legs. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s mouth with a gasp as two fingers unerringly find her clit. She’s is already there, already so close.

“Inside.” Alex bites her lip as Maggie moves lower and pushes into her. Maggie thrusts and curls her fingers, her thumb finding its place at Alex’s clit. Maggie raises her head off the pillow to take Alex’s nipple into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it and presses her fingers into her and Alex is coming with her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back and her mouth open in a silent moan and she looks so beautiful. Alex collapses on top of Maggie’s body, pinning her hand between them. Maggie presses gentle kisses to the side of Alex’s head and runs the fingers of her free hand along Alex’s spine.

“So…” Maggie clears her throat. “…how long were you…working me up?”

“Well, I didn’t have a stopwatch…” Alex giggles. “…but it was a while.” Alex raises her hips so that Maggie can have her hand back. She sighs at the loss as Maggie pulls out of her gently. Maggie wipes her fingers against her own thigh before wrapping her arm around Alex and holding her tightly. “Seriously, you could sleep through anything. It’s dangerous.”

“Well, you’ll just need to be there always to make sure I’m safe.”

“That’s the plan.”


	6. Magic Mirror on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie turns in the direction Alex is looking finding her own eyes looking back at her. How had she never noticed the mirror on the back of the closet door before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much requested and highly anticipated 'fucking in front of a mirror'.
> 
> Shout out to all of you crazy kids that are reading this at work, because I know you won't heed any warning that perhaps you should wait until you get home. You are braver than I.

“Danvers?” Maggie tentatively opens the door to Alex’s apartment. It feels weird letting herself in with the key that Alex had given her with a soft smile and a shrug and a rushed ‘ _it’s closer to the station’_ , and at the hesitation in Maggie’s eyes, a gentle kiss and a reassuring, ‘ _I want you here’_. Maggie closes the door behind herself with a soft click. She doesn’t immediately see Alex in the apartment from her spot just inside the door. “Danvers?”

“Here.” Alex’s voice drifts delicately out of the bedroom. Maggie steps further into the living room until she can see Alex sitting on the side of her bed.

“Hey. Everything ok?” She kicks off her boots and makes her way across the room.

“Yeah.” Alex turns toward Maggie with a gentle smile. But there’s something else there, something in her eyes.

“You sure?” Maggie takes the two steps up into the bedroom.

“Yeah. C’mere.” Alex holds her hand out, guiding Maggie to sit beside her on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I was just thinking.” Alex leans in and kisses Maggie. It’s just a ghost of a kiss really, soft and quick.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She brushes her lips against Maggie’s again.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You.” Alex breathes out looking into Maggie’s eyes. There it is again, that something.

“I see.” Maggie lets her fingertips trail along the inside of Alex’s wrist. “What about me?” Alex turns, looks away, and Maggie is confused. Her brow furrows. “Babe?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head lightly and gives Maggie’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Look.” She whispers. Maggie turns in the direction Alex is looking finding her own eyes looking back at her. How had she never noticed the mirror on the back of the closet door before? “I want to try something.” Maggie finds Alex’s eyes in the mirror.

“Oh.” It’s then that she _sees_ it, _understands_ it. There’s a hunger in Alex’s eyes emphasized by the shallow shuddered breaths she’s taking. “ _Oh_.” Maggie gulps, closes her eyes.

“Is that something you would be interested in?” Alex says close enough that Maggie can feel the air of the words drift over her ear.

“Fuck Danvers.” She turns finding Alex looking at her with that same hunger. “God yes.” And Alex is kissing her hard, and grabbing at her face, her hair, her clothes. Maggie stands, pulling Alex to her feet, dragging her shirt off over her head. She pulls Alex into a heated kiss as her hands work the clasp of Alex’s bra, releasing it and tossing it to the floor. Alex’s hands find Maggie’s hips and turn her away so she’s facing the mirror, her back flush against Alex’s front. Alex meets Maggie’s darkened eyes in the mirror as she brushes Maggie’s hair away from her neck. She leans in to slide her parted lips along flushed skin as her fingers go to work on the buttons of Maggie’s flannel. Alex pulls the shirt down along Maggie’s arms and drops it on the floor, followed quickly by her bra. And Alex’s hands are on her breasts, squeezing, kneading, tugging at her nipples. Maggie’s head tips back against Alex’s shoulder as Alex runs her hands down along Maggie’s stomach to her belt. She slips the leather free of the buckle, pops the button and slides the zipper down, and Alex’s hand is inside her pants, fingers slipping through her wetness. Alex pulls her hand back out, bringing her fingers up to her mouth, making sure to catch Maggie’s eye in the mirror before pushing the fingers between her lips.

“Mmm…” She moans softly at the taste on her tongue.

“Fuck…Babe…” Alex pushes Maggie’s jeans along with her underwear over her hips and down her legs and Maggie kicks them away. Alex sits on the bed, scooting back a bit before guiding Maggie to sit between her legs. She takes Maggie’s breasts in her hands again holding Maggie’s gaze in the mirror as she licks a long line from shoulder to ear. She slides her hands down Maggie’s sides, along the outsides of her thighs and back up along the inside, pulling her legs further apart.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Alex spreads Maggie open with her thumbs. “So beautiful.” She slides her fingers through Maggie’s folds in long, slow strokes, carefully avoiding her clit, until Maggie’s panting in her arms.

“Al…”

“Hmm?” Alex hums against her ear before running her tongue along the shell.

“More…”

“What’s the magic word, Baby?”

“Fuck…Alex…”

“How about I fuck Maggie first?” Alex smirks at Maggie’s reflection.

“Please…” And Alex is inside her, two fingers, knuckle deep, free hand groping at her breasts. “Oh God…” Maggie gasps as her head slams back against Alex’s shoulder. Her fingertips are pressing into Alex’s thighs. She can feel the points of Alex’s nipples dragging against her back with every thrust of Alex’s arm. Alex’s mouth drops open as she watches Maggie writhe in her arms, nipples hard and pink, stomach flexing, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open. _Fuck what a sight._ Alex leans forward to look over Maggie’s shoulder at where her fingers are disappearing into her and _God_ she wants to fuck Maggie like this forever. She can see everything and it’s incredible. She releases Maggie’s breast to grasp her thigh, pulling Maggie’s leg up and over her own, opening her up wider and God she’s never seen anything sexier.

“Mags.” Alex says softly against Maggie’s ear. “Open your eyes, Baby. Look at how sexy you look.” Maggie intends to look at herself, but her eyes are drawn to Alex…Alex’s hands, one moving between her legs, one sliding back up to cover her breast…Alex’s lips, parted alongside her ear…Alex’s eyes full of lust and something that looks a lot like love and boring into her. Alex drags her thumb along the length of Maggie’s clit and Maggie gasps.

“Oh God…Oh God…” Maggie’s breath catches, and she comes clenching around Alex’s fingers with a groan and a squeak, fingers digging almost painfully into Alex’s thighs. Alex wraps her free arm protectively around Maggie’s waist while she works Maggie through her orgasm with long, slow strokes inside of her and gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder. Maggie’s grip loosens, and she sinks limply into Alex’s body.

“Hey.” Alex presses a kiss behind her ear. “Still with me?”

“Yeah.” Her voice is thick with gravel. She clears her throat. “Mhm.”

“You good?”

“So good.” Maggie turns her head and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek. Alex pulls her fingers out gently and wipes them on her own pantleg. She holds Maggie tenderly, kissing the side of her head, and she isn’t expecting it when Maggie pulls free of her arms and stands up. But then Maggie’s turning around and dropping to her knees and unbuckling her belt and opening her pants. “Up.” She pats Alex on the thigh and Alex obliges by raising her hips off the bed so that Maggie can tug her jeans and underwear down and off her long legs. Maggie leans up and pulls Alex into a kiss before quickly ducking her head to run her tongue along Alex’s length.

“Shit.” Alex leans back on her hands, her head thrown back breathing harshly up toward the ceiling.

“No, Babe. Look in the mirror.” Maggie lets her lips slide over Alex as she speaks. Alex raises her head so that she can look down the length of her own torso at Maggie, finding dark eyes looking back at her. Maggie raises an eyebrow and slips her tongue back into Alex’s folds, stroking her clit with long, smooth passes. Alex looks up away from Maggie’s face and into the mirror. There’s Maggie’s naked back, tan, strong, gorgeous, her hair cascading in waves around her shoulders, her head bobbing between Alex’s legs. Maggie arches her back a bit pushing her perfect ass out and Alex thinks she might pass out. She runs a hand over the muscles of Maggie’s shoulders and up into her hair. Maggie’s stroking her and sucking her, and Alex is already so close. Alex gasps and her grip tightens on Maggie’s hair when she feels two fingers playing at her entrance.

“Fuck yes.” And Maggie pushes into her, taking on a smooth even pace, dragging along her front wall. Alex can see the muscles of Maggie’s arm and shoulder working, and it’s not long, only a few thrusts before Alex is shuddering under Maggie’s tongue, and moaning into the quiet of the room. Alex looks up from the reflection of Maggie’s body in time to watch herself come, mouth hanging open, brow furrowed. Maggie presses kisses along Alex’s thighs and pulls her fingers out gently before climbing up off of her knees, pushing Alex onto her back and laying down curled into her side. She places kisses along the side of Alex’s head and runs her fingertips along Alex’s ribs.

“Are _you_ still with _me_?” Maggie chuckles and Alex smiles and turns her head to look at Maggie.

“Yeah.” Alex kisses Maggie softly on the lips. She pauses, sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me how weird I look?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“When I…you know…I look weird.”

“When you come?”

“Yeah.” Alex can feel the blush creeping up from her neck.

“Are you kidding? You definitely don’t look weird when you come.”

“I think I do.”

“Babe, do you think I look weird when I come?”

“No.” Alex smiles shyly. “You look hot.”

“So do you. So hot. I could watch you come for hours.”

“Hours? I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Challenge accepted.” Maggie smirks as she rolls over onto Alex’s body, kissing her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you all!


	7. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Maggie is so different, is so much more than kissing any of the guys she’s kissed in her life. And they’ve moved past kissing to making out and roaming hands on top of clothes, but Maggie, with a soft sigh and a whispered ‘I want to do this right’ hasn’t let it go past that yet. And Alex appreciates Maggie’s consideration, really she does, but tonight they have plans and Alex is determined to get past the making out stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends. I'm still here. I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. I've had three chapters in the works for a little while now - two for this fic and one for 'Visiting Midvale' - and I've been having quite a bit of writer's block. Hopefully that has passed and I'll get the other two posted in the not too distant future. They're not finished, so I can't make any promises. How about some fluffy, smutty Sanvers goodness to make up for the wait. :)

Alex Danvers doesn’t giggle. She’s too strong, too tough, too serious for that. But she giggled, in full DEO uniform with a gun strapped to her thigh, when Kara told her to go be with her girlfriend…because _she has a girlfriend_. Things are still new, still _very_ new, but it already feels so right. Kissing Maggie is so different, is so much more than kissing any of the guys she’s kissed in her life. And they’ve moved past kissing to making out and roaming hands on top of clothes, but Maggie, with a soft sigh and a whispered ‘I want to do this right’ hasn’t let it go past that yet. And Alex appreciates Maggie’s consideration, really she does, but tonight they have plans and Alex is determined to get past the making out stage. So, she changes out of her uniform and into the tightest skinny jeans she owns. She pairs them with a gray henley and her favorite black boots and leather jacket and _God, could she look more gay?_ And Maggie shows up to her apartment in painted on black jeans and the white button up that drives Alex crazy and one of her many leather jackets and Alex wants to cancel their plans and just drag Maggie into her apartment. But, she wants to do this right too. So, they go out to dinner at a little restaurant near Alex’s apartment. It’s nice and Maggie’s sweet and chivalrous and holding doors and pulling out Alex’s chair and it’s never been like this with anyone before. Alex orders a glass of wine, but sips it slowly throughout dinner, declining a second glass, and she notices that Maggie does too. They walk back to Alex’s apartment hand in hand and when they get there Maggie pauses on the sidewalk still holding Alex’s hand.

“Come up?” It comes out more confidently than Alex feels. She wants this. _God, she wants this._ But, fuck is she nervous.

“Ok.” Maggie smiles up at her and gives her hand a squeeze. Alex kisses her softly before leading her into the building and into the elevator. It’s quiet in the elevator and Alex wants so badly to just push Maggie up against the wall, but she stands there holding Maggie’s hand and shuffling her feet for the entire ride up. At the door to her apartment her hand trembles and it takes three times for her to get the key into the lock, but then they’re inside and she feels a little more at ease in her own space.

“Can I take your jacket?”

“Sure.” Maggie responds with a smile as she slides the leather down and off her shoulders and hands it to Alex. Alex hangs both of their jackets in the closet and turns back to find Maggie bootless and watching her. She smiles shyly and kicks off her boots as well.

“Do you…would you like something to drink?”

“I’m good.”

“Ok.” Alex smiles again. She pauses for a second looking into Maggie’s eyes before stepping into Maggie’s space. Alex brings her hands up to push Maggie’s hair back before taking Maggie’s face in her hands and kissing her. It starts out soft and slow with Alex’s hands on Maggie’s cheeks and Maggie’s hands resting lightly against Alex’s waist. And this is nice and good, but Alex wants more so she slides one hand up into Maggie’s hair and one down over Maggie’s shoulder to her lower back, pulling her in closer, until their bodies are flush against one another. She pulls away from Maggie’s mouth to slide her lips along Maggie’s jaw as she starts walking Maggie backwards toward the couch. Maggie’s legs hit the edge and she sits looking up into Alex’s eyes. Alex smirks down at her before shifting forward to straddle her lap. She takes Maggie’s face in her hands again, tilting her head back, and kisses her deeply, passionately. Maggie’s hands are resting on her thighs and _God_ , if she could just get them to move higher. Alex presses her hips forward against Maggie’s stomach and fuck, that feels good and she _needs_ to see, to touch those muscles. So, she slides her hands down Maggie’s neck to the front of her shirt and successfully pops three of the buttons free before Maggie brings her hands up to cover Alex’s, stilling them against her chest.

“Alex.” She sighs softly.

“Maggie, please.”

“I want to do this right. I don’t want to do this just because we’re turned on and not thinking straight.”

“I don’t know about you, but I was thinking pretty gay there.” Alex smirks.

“I’m serious.”

“I know. I’m serious too. I’m ready. I want this.” Alex bites the inside of her cheek. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “I am so sure.”

“Ok.” Maggie grins. “But maybe we move into the bedroom? Our first time shouldn’t be on the couch with barely space to move.”

“Ok.” Alex leans in to kiss Maggie gently on the lips before standing and pulling her to her feet. They take the two steps up into the bedroom hand in hand, but Maggie pauses by the foot of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just…we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you want to stop at any point, we stop. Ok?”

“Maggie…”

“No, Alex. I mean it.”

“Ok. Same goes for you. You know…if I do something you don’t like, or you want to stop.”

“Ok.” Maggie steps forward and kisses Alex gently. “Sounds like a plan.” And then Alex is kissing her, and Alex’s hands are working at the rest of the buttons on her shirt and sliding it down and off her arms. Alex pauses to look at Maggie, to slide her hands along the firm plain of Maggie’s stomach making the muscles there jump under the soft brush of fingertips. “Sorry. Ticklish.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Alex leans in to brush her lips against Maggie’s as her hands move down to unfasten Maggie’s belt. She makes quick work of the belt and button and zipper, even with shaky hands. She pushes the denim down over Maggie’s hips, squatting to push them all the way down Maggie’s legs. She pauses there, eye level with Maggie’s simple white panties, as Maggie steps out of her jeans. Alex leans forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s belly before standing again. She steps back to take in the nearly naked Maggie in front of her. “You’re beautiful.” She says as her hands come to rest on Maggie’s hips pulling her into a heated kiss. Maggie finds the hem of Alex’s shirt and starts to tug it upward, but Alex steps away pulling her shirt back down.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head, stepping closer. “My job is physical and demanding…”

“What?” Maggie’s brow furrows.

“Would you mind if I keep my shirt on?”

“Hey.” Maggie rests her hand on Alex’s forearm.

“It’s just…” She sighs. “I have scars…” She looks down away from Maggie’s face. “…a lot…of scars.”

“Alex.” Maggie tilts her head to the side. “This, here,” She gestures between them. “…is whatever is comfortable for you.”

“Are you sure? I mean,” Alex blushes. “I can’t wait to get you completely naked.”

“It’s ok.” Maggie chuckles and takes Alex’s hands in her own. “Whatever you want to do is fine.”

“Ok.” Alex leans in and presses her lips to Maggie’s as she guides Maggie’s hands to her belt.

“Yeah?” Maggie asks as she runs her fingers over the buckle.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. Maggie unbuckles Alex’s belt and pops the button and slides the zipper down but waits for Alex’s ok to go any further. When Alex nods she starts to push the denim down but can’t get it past Alex’s hips.

“Could your pants be any tighter?”

“Yeah…sorry.” Alex blushes again. “I wanted you to want to peel them off.”

“Fuck, Danvers. I want that. But, I don’t think I can.”

“It’s ok.” Alex chuckles as she starts to push her own jeans down over her hips. It’s all going well until she gets a foot stuck in a pantleg and stumbles and falls onto the bed taking Maggie with her, their legs dangling over the edge. “Shit.”

“Well, that’s one way to get a lady into your bed.” Maggie giggles.

“Sorry.” Alex buries her face in Maggie’s neck. “That could have been a lot smoother.”

“We’ll worry about smooth some other time.” Maggie runs her hand over Alex’s back. “Right now, let’s just get you out of these pants.”

“I’m such a mess.”

“Hey. You’re still sexy as hell. A little tight pants induced clumsiness isn’t going to scare me away.”

“Really?” Alex lifts her head enough to look into Maggie’s eyes.

“Seeing you in those pants was totally worth it.” Maggie grins and Alex reaches down to pull her pantleg off of her foot before kissing Maggie again. In that moment she realizes how much of Maggie’s skin she can feel. Their bare legs are tangled together, and her hand is resting against Maggie’s naked ribs and she wants more of that. She wants Maggie’s naked body fully against hers. So, she pulls back from the kiss.

“I’m gonna take my shirt off.”

“Alex, you don’t have to. I’m perfectly happy with how this is going.”

“I know. I want to…” She swallows thickly. “I want to be able to feel all of you.”

“Ok. Do you want me to not look?”

“No.” Alex pauses, decides. “I want you to see me.” She rolls off of Maggie and sits up and Maggie sits up beside her. She takes a deep breath and pulls her shirt off over her head in one quick motion. She takes another deep breath and turns to more fully face Maggie. Maggie looks Alex in the eye for a moment before letting her gaze drop to Alex’s torso. The first things she notices are Alex’s breasts pushed deliciously up in a surprisingly sexy black bra. Then she sees them. The long, curved scar along the inside of Alex’s right bicep. The jagged one across the left side of her ribcage. The smallish diagonal one along the right side of her belly. The circular one under her left collarbone. They all stand out angry and pink against Alex’s pale skin.

“Can I?” Maggie asks as she holds out her hand toward Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex’s eyes drift shut as Maggie runs her fingertips along the scar on her arm and then along the scar on her ribs.

“Alex.”

“Hmm.” She opens her eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Even with…” Alex gestures at her body.

“Yes, even with them, and because of them. You’re beautiful, and so strong, and scars are sexy.” Maggie smirks as she gently brushes her fingertips over the scar under Alex’s collarbone before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the pink skin. “Do they hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good.” Maggie wraps her hand around Alex’s ribs and gently guides her to lay down. She drapes her body over Alex’s, her thigh coming to rest between Alex’s legs, and kisses her soundly. Maggie’s weight pressing her down into the mattress is comfortable and familiar, but there’s so much skin, and Alex doesn’t know where to put her hands. She wants to put them everywhere but is nervous to put them anywhere, so she settles for resting them against Maggie’s lower back. Maggie, on the other hand, runs her fingers along Alex’s side, from her outer thigh, up over her hip, along the curve of her waist, over every rib to the outside edge of her breast and back again, all the while kissing Alex deeply, their tongues meeting in a sensual dance. Maggie pulls away from Alex’s lips to kiss along her jawline. She reaches Alex’s ear and whispers, “You good?” before running her tongue along the shell. Alex means to answer, but her breath catches at the feeling of Maggie’s teeth pressing into her earlobe. Maggie leans back to see Alex’s face. Alex’s eyes are closed, and her brow is furrowed slightly. “Hey. Alex. Are you ok?”

“Mm-hm.” She opens her eyes to look up at Maggie. Maggie looks beautiful. Her lips are pink, and her eyes are sparkling. “I’m good…just a little…overwhelmed?”

“Do you want to stop?” Maggie runs her fingertips along Alex’s cheek.

“No.” Alex almost shouts earning herself a giggle from Maggie. “Sorry.” She says more quietly. “No.”

“We can just keep doing this.” Maggie shrugs. “It doesn’t have to go any further.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “I want to…go further.” In that moment, Alex feels a bit bolder and lets her hands slide up along Maggie’s back. She pauses when they hit the strap of Maggie’s bra. “Can I…can I take this off?”

“Yeah.” Maggie smiles. She can feel Alex’s fingers working at the clasp against her back, but _God_ , the look of concentration on Alex’s face, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth…Maggie’s a goner. She watches Alex’s face morph into frustration when she can’t immediately figure it out. “Hey. You’re doing fine.”

“Sure.” Alex sighs. “You can probably do it one-handed.” Maggie looks away from Alex’s eyes and bites her lip. “Oh my God, you can!”

“Yeah.” Maggie shrugs. Alex looks giddy when she finally gets the clasp unhooked.

“Show me?”

“Um, ok.” Maggie holds the cups of her bra against her chest while she pushes herself up onto her knees straddling Alex’s thigh. She lets the material fall away and tosses it over the edge of the bed. “Here they are.” Maggie holds her hands out palms up. Alex is mesmerized. She lays there propped up on her elbows, lips slightly parted, breathing shallowly. She’s seen breasts before. She has her own, for Christ sake. But, Maggie’s breasts…God, Maggie’s breasts are beautiful. She sits up bringing her face mere inches away from Maggie’s perfect breasts.

“Wow.” Alex breathes out. “Beautiful.” She looks up. “But, I meant show me how you do it one-handed.”

“Oh.” Maggie chuckles. “I can show you that too.” She leans forward, kisses Alex, and brings her hand around Alex’s back, easily popping the clasp of her bra on the first try.

“How?” Alex asks pulling away from Maggie’s lips.

“I’ll show you later.” Maggie kisses her again harder as she slides the straps down off Alex’s shoulders, tossing the material aside, and pushes her bodily down onto the bed. Alex gasps. Maggie’s breasts are there and pressing against her own and it feels so good. But, then Maggie moves. She pulls away from Alex’s mouth and shifts lower dragging her lips along Alex’s neck and down along her chest. She pauses to look up into Alex’s eyes as she presses a kiss to Alex’s sternum. With her lips pressed to Alex’s chest, she takes both of Alex’s breasts into her hands, kneading them gently. Watching Alex’s face, she swipes her thumbs over Alex’s nipples. Alex’s mouth drops open at the contact and Maggie smiles against her skin. Holding Alex’s gaze, Maggie slides her lips along the curve of Alex’s breast. She flicks Alex’s nipple lightly with her tongue before pulling it into her mouth.

“Oh God.” Alex moans and her hips press up against Maggie’s stomach. She wonders for a moment if Maggie can feel how wet she is, and if Maggie will be ok with it, but then Maggie’s mouth is on her other breast and all thought is gone from her mind and she can’t help but roll her hips up against Maggie’s stomach. Alex wants to kiss her, but what her mouth is doing feels amazing and Alex would like to feel that talented tongue elsewhere. And maybe Maggie can read her mind, because a moment later she leans up and kisses Alex firmly on the mouth before shifting further down on the bed. She pauses to press a few kisses along the waistband of Alex’s boyshorts.

“Can I…” Maggie starts as she tugs at the elastic that sits low on Alex’s hips.

“God, yes.” Alex breathes, and Maggie bites her lip to stifle the threatening chuckle as she slides Alex’s underwear down and off her legs. Maggie pauses for a moment sitting back on her heels between Alex’s parted thighs and just looks at her. She’s there open and vulnerable and trusting. Maggie rocks up onto her knees and slips her own panties off.

“Even footing.” She states simply before settling herself back between Alex’s legs. Alex isn’t sure what to expect, because the few times a guy had gone down on her hadn’t been anything special. But, this is Maggie, and Maggie is looking back at her and kissing her thighs, finding a scar there that she had missed before. And then Maggie’s mouth is on her and Maggie’s tongue is parting her, and it feels warm even against her heated flesh.

“Oh…Oh…” Alex gasps. Maggie takes her time, working Alex up slowly with gentle flicks and long passes with the flat of her tongue. It doesn’t take long before Alex is writhing beneath her mouth, hands fisted in the blanket at her sides. Maggie’s mouth is incredible, and Alex is enjoying every movement, but she needs more. She isn’t sure what more she needs, but she _needs_ something. “Mag…Maggie…”

“Hmm?” Maggie hums against her.

“I…I need…”

“What do you need, Babe?” Maggie looks up at where Alex’s head is pressed back into the pillow.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want my fingers?” Maggie lets her lips slide over Alex as she speaks.

“What?”

“Inside of you. Do you want my fingers?”

And Alex isn’t sure but, “Maybe.”

“Ok. Tell me if this doesn’t work for you.” But Maggie’s finger is there slowly circling her entrance and that might be exactly what she needs. And when Maggie presses gently into her, Alex _knows_ that’s what she needs.

“Oh God…Yes…” So, Maggie pushes fully into her. “More…”

“More fingers?”

“Yes.” Alex groans. So, Maggie pulls out and pushes two fingers back into her and Alex arches off the bed. “Oh, God!” Maggie takes on a deliberate pace, thrusting and curling her fingers steadily, evenly, her tongue dragging over Alex. But, it’s when Maggie pulls Alex’s clit into her mouth that Alex’s body goes rigid, eyes slamming shut, breath catching, grip tightening on the blankets beneath her as she lets out a deep moan. Maggie works her through it with gentle strokes of fingers and tongue until Alex’s body sinks boneless into the mattress. Alex sighs as Maggie’s fingers slide out of her and down along the inside of her thigh leaving a trail of wetness in their path. She’s struck with the thought that maybe she’s never had a proper orgasm before, because it’s never been like this. Maggie wipes her chin on the back of her hand before climbing back up beside Alex’s body and curling into her side. She kisses Alex on the cheek, unsure how Alex will feel about tasting herself, but Alex’s face is wet.

“Alex, are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“No…” Alex rolls into her, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “It’s just…I never…” Maggie tries to lean back to see Alex’s face, but it’s buried in her neck.

“Alex.” Maggie rubs her hand over Alex’s back. “Talk to me.”

“I’m ok.” Alex sobs against her throat.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…It’s just…I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Oh.” Maggie breathes a sigh of relief. After a few minutes Alex chuckles against her neck.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll try to return the favor.”

“I’m good.” Maggie pulls her in tighter.

“No.” Alex leans back to look into Maggie’s eyes. “I want to make you feel good too.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world. There’s no rush.”

“But…”

“Alex, really. Tonight was about you.”

“But…”

“Really. I’m good.” Maggie smiles softly and kisses Alex gently before pushing her onto her back and snuggling into her side. “Will you tell me about your scars?” She lays her head against Alex’s shoulder.

“Sure.” Alex smiles and presses a kiss into Maggie’s hair.

“Ok. How did you get this one?” Maggie turns her head and kisses the raised circular scar her cheek is pressed against.

“Angry alien with a gun.”

“You were shot?”

“Yeah. But it wasn’t bad. Through and through. Didn’t hit anything major. There’s a matching exit wound scar above my shoulder blade.”

“Wow. Ok, and this one?” Maggie slides her fingers along the scar on Alex’s bicep.

“Thirteen-year-old Kara…uh…with a sharp stick.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.” Maggie seems satisfied with that answer.

“And this one?” Maggie touches the jagged scar on Alex’s ribs.

“Alien with claws. Like, Freddy Krueger claws.”

“Wow. And this one?” Maggie drags her thumb over the scar on Alex’s lower abdomen.

“Appendix.” Alex grins.

“So, they’re not all super hero scars.” Maggie chuckles and looks up at Alex.

“Um, I was shot.”

“You have one from your little sister.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all!


	8. The Second First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had woken up with a smile on her face and a very naked Maggie sleeping beside her. She had quietly rolled out of bed, grabbed the first thing she could find to put on and snuck into the bathroom. And now she’s standing there, leaning on the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she looks any different. She’s had sex with a woman…or Maggie had…or…did it count if she hadn’t done anything for Maggie? Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you probably understand what this chapter is, but in case you don't:  
> Maggie's fucked Alex. Now it's Alex's turn to fuck Maggie...with (I hope) all of the awkwardness and uncertainty of a first time fucking.

Alex had woken up with a smile on her face and a very naked Maggie sleeping beside her. She had quietly rolled out of bed, grabbed the first thing she could find to put on and snuck into the bathroom. And now she’s standing there, leaning on the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she looks any different. She’s had sex with a woman…or Maggie had…or…did it count if she hadn’t done anything for Maggie? _Shit_. She frowns at her own reflection. Instead of getting Maggie off, she’d cried, and Maggie was so sweet about it, putting Alex’s needs first. _How is she this lucky?_ She steps back from the sink and nods to her reflection, determined. She’s going to go back out there and she’s gonna...well, she isn’t sure exactly what, but she’ll figure it out. But, when she opens the bathroom door, there’s Maggie standing in the kitchen, pouring coffee. She looks beautiful in the soft morning light that’s filtering in through the curtains and the orange t-shirt that Alex had almost forgotten she owns.

“You’re wearing my t-shirt.” Alex stops near the end of the couch.

“Yeah. Is that ok?” Maggie looks down at the shirt and then back up at Alex.

“That’s amazing.” Alex starts walking slowly across the living room gesturing as she speaks. “I mean like you’re in my apartment and it’s…it’s morning and you slept in my apartment and now you’re wearing my t-shirt and making coffee…” Alex leans on her elbows on the island and Maggie mirrors her position. “…and I can’t believe this is happening and everything coming out of my mouth is very cliché.”

“It’s called being happy. Get used to it, Danvers.” Maggie smiles widely and God those dimples might be the death of Alex and Alex just has to kiss her. So, she leans across the island, pressing her lips to Maggie’s.

“I think I am getting…getting used to it.”

“Ah, we’re late for work.” Maggie says when the clock on the wall catches her eye.

“I don’t’ care if I ever go to work again.” Alex pushes herself back from the counter and Maggie huffs out a laugh. “I mean can’t we just quit, and stay here in this apartment forever.” She says dreamily, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t know about forever…” Maggie turns and walks around the end of the island. “…but maybe we can just settle for the morning.”

“We could call in sick.” Alex holds her hands out at her sides, palms out, and starts walking backwards across the living room.

“Maybe.” Maggie follows. Alex coughs the fakest cough Maggie’s ever heard.

“I’ve got the black lung.” Alex coughs again.

“The black lung.” Maggie laughs. They’re moving toward the bedroom, but Alex is reaching for Maggie before they get there, pulling her into a kiss by that silly orange shirt with a hole in the shoulder. They take the two steps up into the bedroom awkwardly, lips still moving against one another. When they reach the side of the bed, Alex grasps the hem of Maggie’s shirt – her shirt – and pulls it off over Maggie’s head in one quick movement. Of course, Maggie hadn’t put anything else on and is now standing next to Alex’s bed, completely naked. And this is something Alex could definitely get used to. Alex nods to herself and strips quickly out of her own clothes.

“Even footing, right?” She smiles shyly at Maggie.

“Right.” And the way Maggie is looking at her has Alex’s heart pounding in her chest. She reaches for Maggie, pulling her closer by the hips. She kisses Maggie slowly, enjoying the brush of soft lips against her own. She lets her hands wander along the smooth skin of Maggie’s back and sides until her fingertips brush a raised line high up on Maggie’s side. She pulls back from the kiss.

“What’s this?” She touches the uneven skin tenderly.

“Oh, that.” Maggie says, raising her arm to look down at her own side. “It’s nothing. Just a graze.”

“A graze? A bullet graze?” Alex’s eyebrows raise almost comically.

“Yeah. Just a graze.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It happened long before I met you.”

“No. I mean last night when we were talking about my scars.”

“Because it’s nothing.” Maggie shrugs. “I was shot at. I wasn’t shot.”

“You were shot at and the bullet hit you…”

“Grazed me.”

“Grazed you. You were still shot.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Why didn’t you mention it last night?”

“Honestly, I forget it’s there most of the time. And like I said before, last night was about you.”

“Oh.” Alex pauses, sighs. “Can this morning be about you?” She says with a sly grin.

“I’m not gonna say no to that.” Maggie smirks. Alex kisses Maggie once quickly before pulling back the still rumpled bedcovers and guiding her onto the bed, laying down beside her propped up on an elbow. She kisses Maggie slowly and lets her hand roam along Maggie’s side. The muscles there twitch under the soft brush of fingertips. She leans back from the kiss to watch as she brings her hand up to cup Maggie’s breast, giving it a gentle squeeze before dragging her thumb across the nipple. She can feel more than hear the hitch in Maggie’s breath. She experiments with running her thumb over the nipple and pinching it gently between her finger and thumb. Alex looks back to Maggie’s face and feels a surge of confidence at finding her eyes closed and her lip pulled between her teeth. She rolls onto Maggie’s body settling her hips between Maggie’s thighs. Maggie gasps and opens her eyes to find Alex looking down at her with pure lust in her eyes. Alex leans down and kisses Maggie deeply as she takes both of Maggie’s breasts into her hands. She runs her thumbs over and around Maggie’s nipples enjoying the way they pucker and pebble under her touch. She shifts lower away from Maggie’s mouth, sliding her lips along Maggie’s neck, and is surprised when she feels the trail of wetness left along her stomach.

“Wow.” She breathes out against Maggie’s chest. She finds it surprisingly arousing, but it’s also the thing that she finds to be the most - scary isn’t the right word. It’s the thing she’s most anxious(?) about. _How will Maggie taste? How will all of that feel on her tongue?_ _Will she be any good at it?_ And maybe Maggie is a mind reader because her hands are on Alex, one running softly along her shoulder and one resting gently against her cheek.

“Hey.”

“Sorry. Got lost in my own head.”

“I know. I could see it.” Maggie smiles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Right now?” Alex looks down at where her hands are still cupping Maggie’s breasts.

“Well yeah, if it’s something that’s distracting you from fully enjoying yourself right now.”

“But this isn’t about me. It’s about you.”

“No. That’s not how this works. If you’re not enjoying this too, we should stop.”

“But last night was about me.” There’s a crease in Alex’s brow that Maggie just wants to soothe, with her hands or her words, so she slides her thumb across Alex’s forehead, smoothing it as she speaks.

“If you think I didn’t get just as much out of last night as you did, you are mistaken.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“But you didn’t…”

“Babe, sex isn’t about a goal. It’s not just about having an orgasm. I mean, sometimes it is…” Maggie chuckles. “…sometimes it’s about many orgasms…but it’s everything else that goes along with it too. The journey. Not the destination.”

“So very cliché.” Alex grins before leaning in to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“So, what’s on your mind?”

“Just…” Alex bites her lip. She looks away from Maggie’s understanding gaze. “What if I’m not any good?”

“You’re doing great.”

“No. I mean…you know…last night…” Alex says softly, looking down at her hands. “…what you did.”

“Oh.” Maggie draws out the syllable as realization dawns on her. “First, that isn’t necessarily always a part of sex. Second, I’ve kissed you. There’s no possible way you’ll be bad at it.” Maggie smiles when Alex looks back up at her. “And third, if you want to experiment, I am a willing test subject.” Alex huffs out a laugh. “And I will give you lab notes and help you correlate data.”

“Nerd.” Alex laughs. And there are three little words on the tip of her tongue, but it’s way too early for that, so she stifles them by kissing Maggie. It’s then that she realizes she’s still naked, still laying on top of Maggie, still between Maggie’s legs, still holding Maggie’s breasts in her hands. So, she moves, dropping her lips to the upper curve of Maggie’s breast. She presses open-mouth kisses to Maggie’s tan skin before shifting to tentatively run her tongue over Maggie’s nipple. Alex takes Maggie’s sharp intake of breath to be a good sign and wraps her lips around Maggie’s nipple, sucking on it lightly. She switches to Maggie’s other breast and flicks the nipple with her tongue a few times, watching it harden before pulling it into her mouth. Alex decides in this moment that she’s definitely a boob girl. Maggie’s breasts are amazing, and she could do this all day. But, she’s also aware of Maggie’s hips pressing up against her stomach. She can feel Maggie’s wetness and she feels a swell of pride at the fact that she’s doing that. _She’s making Maggie wet._ She starts slowly kissing down along Maggie’s stomach, lips tripping over the ridges and valleys of Maggie’s flexing abdominal muscles. When she kisses below Maggie’s navel, Maggie stops her with a gentle hand on the back of her head.

“C’mere.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Maggie smiles at her. “I just want to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Alex grins. “Ok.” She climbs back up over Maggie’s body, but before she can settle, Maggie shifts so that Alex is straddling her thigh.

“Good?”

“Mhm.”

“Good. Kiss me.” And Alex does, deep and slow. She can feel Maggie’s hips pressing up against her, and she’s definitely more aware of the pulse between her own legs. Her hand travels down along Maggie’s side and stops to grasp at Maggie’s hip, pulling Maggie more firmly against herself as she grinds down onto Maggie’s thigh. Wetness is spreading along Alex’s thigh with every thrust of Maggie’s hips and she wants to feel that, to touch that. So, Alex slides her hand in over Maggie’s hipbone and down between her legs, slipping two fingers slowly between Maggie’s outer lips. Maggie pulls away from her mouth with a gasp.

“Wow.” Alex breathes out and leans back to watch Maggie’s face, furrowed brow and slackened jaw, as she explores this new terrain. It’s hot and slick and Alex would never have thought she would like this, but Maggie feels incredible. There’s no rhyme or reason to how she’s touching Maggie. She’s just touching, just feeling. And this aimless touching feels good, but Maggie _needs_ Alex more focused. So, she kisses Alex with purpose and slides her hand down along Alex’s arm to grasp her hand and lay her fingers alongside Alex’s fingers. She guides Alex into a more even stroke, long and firm, curling slightly on the drag back up.

“Just like that.” She groans lowly into Alex’s open mouth when Alex catches the tip of her clit just right. Maggie shifts, spreading her legs further apart and changes up her pattern guiding Alex’s fingers into tight, fast circles over her clit. “Fuck…” Maggie heaves in a breath and Alex thinks she’s never heard a more arousing sound. Maggie releases Alex’s hand, sliding her damp fingers up to grip Alex’s arm leaving Alex to continue on alone. Alex feels pretty confident that she’s got it figured out as Maggie starts panting beneath her. And _fuck_ , that’s hot. She’s concentrating so hard on getting Maggie there that she’s barely aware of her own orgasm sneaking up on her until she’s shuddering against Maggie’s thigh.

“Oh God…” She moans into the side of Maggie’s neck. “Sorry.” She raises her head and looks down at Maggie sheepishly.

“No.” Maggie shakes her head. “Just don’t stop.”

“Ok.” Alex leans down and kisses Maggie deliberately.

“Inside.” Maggie says against Alex’s lips.

“Hmm?”

“Your fingers…inside.”

“Oh. Ok.” Alex slides her fingers further into Maggie’s warmth until she feels Maggie’s entrance. Alex presses just the tips of her fingers into Maggie slowly.

“Yes…keep going.” Alex pushes in further, amazed by the feeling of Maggie opening up to her, until she’s knuckle-deep inside Maggie. _Jesus, she’s inside Maggie._ She starts moving slowly, pulling out and pushing back in and feeling Maggie’s walls grasp at her fingers.

“Wow.” The look of wonder on Alex’s face has Maggie thinking she might be falling _hard_ for this girl.

“Curl your fingers, Babe.”

“Right.” Alex has done a little research and she’s not sure exactly what she’s looking for, but when she finds it she feels the change in Maggie immediately.

“Oh God…Right there…” Her breathing quickens, and her hips start to roll against Alex’s hand. Alex has a look of pure concentration on her face, brow furrowed, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, and Maggie just has to kiss her, so she leans up claiming Alex’s mouth with a kiss that’s all teeth and tongues and Alex’s pace doesn’t falter a fraction. But Alex does shift to press the heel of her hand against Maggie’s clit and _how does she know to do that?_ Maggie’s so close already and then Alex shifts again, bringing her thumb up to press against Maggie’s clit. “Oh…Oh!” Maggie calls out her orgasm into the air. She’s gripping Alex’s arm almost painfully. Alex can feel Maggie’s muscles squeezing her fingers and that may be her new favorite thing. But, then Maggie moans deeply and lets out the most adorable squeak and that’s definitely Alex’s new favorite thing. Alex lays her head on Maggie’s shoulder and starts to pull her fingers out, but Maggie grabs her wrist stopping her. “Wait.”

“Ok.” Alex presses a kiss to the side of Maggie’s neck.

“Keep moving, just your fingers. Keep your thumb where it is.”

“Ok.” Alex starts slowly pumping her fingers into Maggie again and she realizes she can still feel Maggie’s walls fluttering. It doesn’t take long and Maggie’s coming again with a sigh and a squeak while gripping Alex’s wrist. “Wow.” Alex props herself up on her elbow.

“You’ve said that a lot today.” Maggie chuckles.

“Yeah there was a lot to be wowed by.” Alex smiles down at her. “You good?” She nods to where her fingers are still inside of Maggie.

“Yeah.” Maggie sighs softly as Alex gently pulls her fingers out. They’re really wet, Alex realizes. _What had Maggie done about this last night?_ She doesn’t remember, so she wipes them on her own leg as she rolls off to Maggie’s side and lays her head against Maggie’s chest. “How do you feel?” Maggie asks as she runs her fingertips along Alex’s spine.

“I feel amazing.” Alex gestures into the air with the arm that’s not tucked under her. “Like, how did I not realize that this is what was missing?”

“Babe, the process is different for everyone.”

“I know. I’m not upset that I didn’t know before. If I had, the chances of us being…well, us are pretty slim.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“No?” Alex raises her head to look into Maggie’s eyes.

“No.” Maggie pushes a loose strand of hair back behind Alex’s ear. “I think we would have found each other even if you had always known.”

“So soft.” Alex grins down at Maggie before kissing her gently on the lips.

“Hush.”

“How do _you_ feel?” Alex asks.

“I’m not sure. Is the black lung contagious?” Maggie says as she rolls Alex over onto her back and settles on top of her.

“No. It’s caused by long-term exposure to coal dust.”

“Nerd.” Maggie leans down and kisses Alex deliberately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know how much I appreciate you and how much I love hearing from you. I love reading your take on my take on Sanvers. I continue to hope that I am doing them justice. Thank you so much, all of you, for reading and commenting. You have no idea how much it means to me.


	9. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been on Alex’s mind a lot. She and Maggie have started having sex, and even though Maggie said that it isn’t necessarily always a part of sex, she’s gone down on Alex every single time. Alex, after that first night, has always made sure that Maggie is taken care of too, whether it’s with her fingers or her thigh, but she hasn’t taken the next step yet, and it’s starting to get to her. She wants to be able to give that to Maggie too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much requested and highly anticipated 'Alex going down on Maggie for the first time' chapter. 
> 
> I know warning you not to read this at work will do no good.

It’s been on Alex’s mind a lot. She and Maggie have started having sex, and even though Maggie said that it isn’t necessarily always a part of sex, she’s gone down on Alex every single time. Alex, after that first night, has always made sure that Maggie is taken care of too, whether it’s with her fingers or her thigh, but she hasn’t taken the next step yet, and it’s starting to get to her. She wants to be able to give that to Maggie too. So, she’s invited Maggie over for dinner…and more…and she’s going to attempt to cook. It’s only pasta. How badly can she screw it up? She gets her pots going on the stove. The pasta water is bubbling along, and the sauce is…simmering? She doesn’t know. And she’s got the strainer in the sink for when the pasta is done. She thinks she’s doing pretty well, so she sets the table with candles and checks on the pasta and the sauce, giving both a quick stir before she heads into the bedroom to change. She’s trying for casual, but still sexy, so she puts on a loose-fitting t-shirt with a deep v-neck and a light-wash pair of skinny jeans that hug her curves but aren’t tight enough to make getting out of them difficult. She decides against wearing a belt or socks and shoes in favor of comfort and fewer barriers between her and Maggie. She’s looking herself over in the mirror on the back of her closet door when she hears the soft knock on the door. She closes the closet door and looks around the room quickly, making sure there isn’t anything embarrassingly out of place before making her way to the door. She opens the door to find Maggie standing there looking gorgeous as usual in her black leather jacket over a red flannel and dark blue jeans, her hair cascading in waves around her shoulders. She’s holding a bottle of wine and a small bouquet of flowers.

“Hi.” Maggie smiles.

“Hi.” Alex says as Maggie holds the flowers out to her. “Thank you.” Alex smiles and takes the flowers. She kisses Maggie softly on the lips and moves aside for her to pass through.

“Is it smoky in here?” Maggie sniffs the air.

“Is it?” Alex turns and finds that the sauce is definitely smoking. “Shit.” She jogs across the room, setting the flowers on the island, and turns off the burners. The sauce is burned, and the pasta water has nearly boiled away, leaving the pasta way overdone and stuck to the pan. “Fuck.”

“Hey.” Maggie walks around the kitchen island, setting the wine next to the flowers as she passes, and lets her hand come to rest at the small of Alex’s back. “It’s ok.”

“I wanted to make you a romantic dinner.” Alex crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at the floor, and Maggie can’t help smiling at the pout on Alex’s lips.

“That’s really sweet.” Maggie steps in front of Alex and ducks her head trying to meet Alex’s gaze. “I love that you wanted to do that for me.”

“Even though this is how it turned out?” Alex looks up at Maggie from under her eyelashes.

“You tried, and that’s what matters.” Maggie tugs on Alex’s arms, uncrossing them and guiding them around her own waist. “Ok?” Alex smiles lightly, and Maggie pulls her into a hug. That’s when the smoke alarm finally decides to go off.

“Shit.” Alex runs over and starts waving a towel in front of the alarm. Maggie opens the doors that lead out onto the balcony. After a few minutes the alarm stops, and Alex tosses the towel onto the counter.

“We’ll laugh about this someday.” Maggie grins and Alex can’t help the smile that sneaks onto her face as well at the future that _‘someday’_ implies.

“Yeah.” Alex sighs.

“Well, do you want to go out for dinner?”

“Or we can order in.” Alex smirks.

“Or that.” And Alex didn’t ask her to, but Maggie finds a vase to put the flowers in and starts cleaning up the ruined dinner while Alex calls to order enough Chinese food that there will be leftovers for when they’re hungry again in a few hours. Maggie’s at the sink, barefoot, sleeves rolled up, scrubbing the saucepan when Alex gets off the phone. Alex walks up behind her and slides her hands around Maggie’s waist. “How long?”

“Forty-five minutes. Why don’t you let that soak?” Alex presses a kiss behind Maggie’s ear. “I can think of much better ways to pass the time.”

“Oh, can you?” Maggie rinses her hands and turns off the water, drying them on the nearby towel as she turns around in Alex’s arms.

“Yes.” And Alex is kissing Maggie and pressing her back against the counter with roaming hands and a thigh wedged between her legs. They eventually make their way over to the couch, but Maggie insists that their clothes stay on because there will soon be a probably teenaged delivery person knocking on the door, and they can’t be answering it half-dressed. And when the knock does come Alex pulls her hands back out from under Maggie’s shirt with a groan. “That wasn’t forty-five minutes.”

“The only person in history to get upset that the food arrived early.” Maggie chuckles as she drops a quick kiss to Alex’s lips and pushes herself up off of Alex’s body, straightening her clothes before making her way to the door. Alex jumps up off the couch and follows quickly behind with her wallet, gently nudging Maggie aside.

“I’ve got this. I invited you for dinner and then ruined dinner.” Alex pays the boy and thanks him as she takes the food. “Was he looking at me funny?” Alex asks after she closes the door.

“Maybe he’s never seen lesbians before.” Maggie grins. “Or your hair caught him off guard.”

“My hair?” Alex asks as she sets the food on the table and starts taking boxes out of the bag.

“You have just-fucked hair.”

“What?” Alex’s eyes go wide, and she pauses with a box of fried rice in her hand. “But, we didn’t…” She blushes.

“I know that.” Maggie chuckles. “But your hair is telling another story.”

“God is it that bad?” She reaches up with her free hand and pats at her hair.

“I like it.” Maggie winks.

“Oh really?” Alex sets the box of fried rice on the table and reaches out, looping her finger through Maggie’s beltloop and pulling her in flush against her own body. She kisses Maggie, slowly swiping her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip before pressing into her mouth.

“Ahh…” Maggie moans lowly in the back of her throat before pulling away from Alex’s lips. “We should eat.”

“Mhm.” Alex hums as she kisses Maggie again. “We should.” She backs Maggie up against the island, hands on the counter bracketing her hips. Alex presses forward and slides her lips along Maggie’s jaw. She brushes Maggie’s hair aside and pulls Maggie’s earlobe between her teeth, breathing harshly across the shell.

“Fuck, Danvers.” It takes all of Maggie’s willpower to pull away from Alex’s wandering lips. “I mean actually eat.”

“You sure?” Alex asks as she presses a kiss against Maggie’s neck.

“Yes.” Maggie sighs. God, the way Alex is looking at her has Maggie almost not caring about the fact that the only thing she had eaten was a granola bar _eight hours ago_. Almost. “We have plenty of time, Babe, but I’m starving.” And, as if on cue, Alex’s stomach growls. “And apparently so are you.” Maggie grins.

“Fine.” Alex presses one last quick kiss to Maggie’s lips before going back to the food. They sit at the table to eat, with Alex practically sideways in her chair, her free hand almost never not touching Maggie - running along her shoulders, stroking her fingers, sliding up and down her thigh. They eat in relative silence, looking at each other, giggling, offering each other bites of their own food, Maggie from her chopsticks and Alex from her fork. When they’re finished eating Maggie is the one who starts taking care of the dishes.

“Will you hand me that…”

“Leave them.” Alex says as she stands from her chair, reaching for Maggie.

“We have to at least put the food away. We don’t want to get salmonella.”

“That’s not where salmonella comes from. Salmonella is a bacteria that lives in the intestines and is spread…”

“Nerd.” Maggie chuckles. “We still have to put the food away.”

“Fine.” Alex lets out an exaggerated sigh. They pack up the rest of the leftover food, and as Maggie is putting the last of the boxes in the refrigerator, Alex walks up behind her, brushes her hair aside and presses a kiss to the back of her neck. Maggie leans into the pressure against her skin, closing her eyes and the refrigerator door. She turns around to face Alex, and then Alex is kissing her, deeply, with hands in her hair, and pressing her back against the refrigerator. Alex’s lips move along Maggie’s jaw and down her neck as Alex pulls Maggie away from the cool steel at her back and they make their way across the living room, bumping into furniture and bouncing off of each other, arms around waists, fingers tangled in hair and pulling at clothes, dropping material casualties in their path - Alex’s t-shirt thrown over the back of the couch, Maggie’s flannel inside-out on the living room floor, Alex’s bra hanging off a kitchen chair by one strap, Maggie’s jeans scaling the steps to the bedroom, and Alex’s jeans in a forgotten pool by the foot of the bed. When they finally reach the side of the bed, Alex has one hand anchoring her on Maggie’s hip and one hand under Maggie’s arm around her back tugging at the clasp of her bra. She’s been practicing, and when it pops free she can’t help the ‘ _whoop_ ’ that escapes her mouth.

“Nice!” Maggie nods her approval, grinning. But when she goes for the high-five, those three little words are on Alex’s lips again and Alex has to push them back down, because it’s still too soon. She chuckles and shakes her head as she tosses the bra aside and high-fives Maggie, but then she’s kissing Maggie again, deliberately, passionately and guiding her gently backwards onto the bed, one hand supportively resting against her back and one pillowing under her head. Alex pauses, pulling away from Maggie’s lips to look down at where she’s laying, chest heaving in the light flooding in from the rest of the apartment. _Beautiful._ Alex climbs onto the bed and drapes the length of her body over Maggie’s so she can look down into Maggie’s eyes, deep and dark with flecks of gold if you look closely enough, her hips resting in the cradle of Maggie’s thighs. Maggie raises her hand to Alex’s cheek, guiding her in for a kiss. She swipes her tongue across Alex’s lip until Alex opens to her. As they kiss, Alex’s hands trail intricate patterns along Maggie’s sides. She tries to not be too tickly, as that on occasion, has resulted in a flailing Maggie and possible injury to one or both of them. She brings her hand up to cup Maggie’s breast, and as she swipes her thumb over the nipple Maggie pulls away from her lips with a gasp. Alex takes both of Maggie’s breasts into her hands, dragging her thumbs across the nipples as she nudges Maggie’s chin to the side with her nose and latches her lips onto Maggie’s throat. She leaves a smattering of wet kisses along the skin of Maggie’s neck and shoulder before shifting lower and taking Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. Maggie gasps again, her jaw going slack and her hand drifting up to the back of Alex’s head. Alex runs the flat of her tongue over pebbled flesh slowly and sucks gently before moving to the other breast and dragging her tongue along the bottom swell. Maggie’s fingers flex where they rest against her scalp as Alex flicks the nipple lightly with her tongue and pulls it into her mouth. Alex loves Maggie’s breasts and if she thought it were possible to get Maggie off like this, she would spend hours worshipping them. _Maybe some other time._ But for now, she’s very aware of Maggie’s hips pressing up against her stomach. So, she shifts again, lower, to run her lips across Maggie’s abdominal muscles, dropping open-mouthed kisses and leaving goosebumps in her wake. Maggie’s stomach has already started to roll, flexing and pressing up against Alex’s mouth. Alex pauses to press a kiss just below Maggie’s belly button before rocking up onto her knees between Maggie’s parted thighs. She curls her fingers around the waistband of Maggie’s underwear, and with the help of Maggie lifting her hips off the bed, slides them down and off her legs and tosses them over the side of the bed. Alex looks to Maggie’s face finding eyes dark and heavy-lidded looking back at her, and Maggie’s bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Alex leans down claiming Maggie’s mouth in a searing kiss that’s all teeth and tongues as she drops her hand between Maggie’s legs. Maggie’s breath hitches in her throat at the glancing touch. They’ve been here before, but somehow this time feels different. The air is charged, electric. Maggie can feel it on her skin, in the gentle glide of Alex’s fingers.

“Wow.” Alex sighs, eyes closed, her forehead pressed against Maggie’s, their breath mingling between them. “You’re so wet.”

“What did you expect? You’ve been working me up all evening.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs again and opens her eyes. She drops a firm, quick kiss to Maggie’s lips before moving down the bed, coming to rest on her elbows between Maggie’s legs.

“Babe…” Maggie props herself up and looks down the length of her body. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to.”

“Do you not…Is this not something you like?”

“No, I do. But, that doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

“Mags…I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I want to make you feel good too. And…I mean, you really seem to…enjoy doing it…to me.” Alex blushes but nods reassuringly. “I may need a little guidance, but I at least want to try.”

“Ok, Babe.” Maggie smiles and reaches down, letting her hand come to rest on Alex’s cheek.

“So.” Alex turns into Maggie’s hand, placing a kiss in her palm. “Tell me what you like.”

“Ok…um.” Maggie settles back against the pillows bringing her arm up under her head. “Don’t just dive right in. I like a little teasing first.”

“Ok.” Alex turns her head to press her lips to Maggie’s leg where it lies beside her. “Like this?”

“Mhm.” Maggie releases a long slow breath as Alex moves along her skin pressing soft kisses to the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Alex takes her time, savoring the taste of Maggie’s skin, the soft moans falling from Maggie’s lips. She can smell Maggie from here. It’s heady and intoxicating. She moves slowly along Maggie’s thighs…achingly slowly. Maggie tries to remain still and let Alex explore at her own pace, and Maggie knows she said she likes teasing, _and she does_ , but after all of the events of the evening before they even made it into the bedroom…God, she might come with the first swipe of Alex’s tongue. Just when Maggie thinks Alex is done teasing, with her lips pressed about as high up as they can go on the inside of Maggie’s thigh, she instead runs her tongue up along the crease between leg and body and starts pressing kisses to Maggie’s belly. Maggie lets out a small grunt in protest, and she curses herself for it immediately. She doesn’t want to rush or pressure Alex, but the throbbing between her legs is insistent. Alex can only smile against Maggie’s skin. She must be doing something right. She decides to take some pity on Maggie and moves lower, running her lips over the neatly trimmed hair at the apex of Maggie’s thighs. She kisses lower and drags her tongue along Maggie’s outer lips. Alex can taste her here. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she didn’t expect this. Maggie tastes sweet with just a touch of salt and in no way bad and Alex could definitely get used to that. That eases her nerves a little. _A little_. She still has no idea what she’s doing, but she’s not going to let that stop her. She takes a tentative swipe with her tongue along Maggie’s slit, and the sound that falls from between Maggie’s lips is the only sound Alex wants to hear for the rest of her life. Alex slides her hands up along the inside of Maggie’s thighs and uses her thumbs to spread Maggie open. She’s pink and glistening and Alex has never seen anything so beautiful. She dips her head to slide her tongue through Maggie’s folds. Maggie feels soft and slick and hot against her tongue. Alex isn’t sure exactly what to do here so she tries a few things; light flicks with just the tip of her tongue, prodding at Maggie’s opening and slipping just inside, broad strokes with the flat of her tongue.

“Babe…” Maggie tries to remain still, for Alex. She has the blankets wrapped up so tightly in her fists that she can no longer feel her fingers, and her muscles are so tense with the effort to remain still that she’s trembling. Alex looks up along the plain of Maggie’s body, over the tense muscles of her stomach, her breasts, her nipples puckered and hard, her flushed chest, finding her head pressed back so hard into the pillow that all Alex can see is the underside of her jaw and the tip of her nose. This is different. Maggie usually moves when Alex touches her. It’s then that she realizes she knows Maggie’s body, and using her mouth isn’t all that different than getting Maggie off with her fingers. She knows how to do that. So, she takes on a new stroke, long and broad, and a firmer touch, and she can feel the change in Maggie immediately.

“Oh God…Like that...” Maggie’s hips start rocking up against Alex’s face and Alex has to splay her hand across Maggie’s belly to hold her in place, but this is familiar. Maggie moans deeply into the air with every stroke of Alex’s tongue, long and firm, curling on the drag up. “Oh God…” Alex decides she’s ready to try a little multitasking and runs her hand up along the inside of Maggie’s thigh sliding her fingers into Maggie’s wetness. “Yes…” Alex circles Maggie’s opening slowly and dips just the tips of her fingers inside. Maggie’s breath stutters and her hand goes to the back of Alex’s head, fingers tangling in her hair, not pulling or scratching, just holding. When Alex pushes into her fully Maggie groans and her back arches off the bed. “Al…Al…Oh…” Her body goes rigid as she comes with a moan and a squeak, her fingers tightening in Alex’s hair. Alex can’t help the smile that takes over her face as she works Maggie through it.

“Good?” Alex asks between gentle kisses to her clit.

“Mhm.” Maggie sighs. And she thinks Alex is done, but Alex’s fingers are still working inside of her and Alex’s tongue is stroking her clit again and she’s right there. “Oh…Alex…I’m…” She comes again, her mouth hanging open and her hand holding Alex against her. Alex’s tongue leaves her clit to trail down to her opening and the wetness that has spilled from her there.

“God, you taste good.” Alex moans in the back of her throat as Maggie’s taste spreads over her tongue. She can’t get enough of it. She moves back up to Maggie’s clit, pulling it into her mouth and Maggie’s head might explode. It’s too much. Alex’s tongue is flicking at her clit and Alex’s fingers find the spot inside of her that always makes her toes curl.

“Al…Al…” Maggie’s head presses back into the pillow and her back arches as comes again and she can’t take anymore. But Alex doesn’t let up, her tongue batting at Maggie’s clit and her fingers pressing inside. Maggie moves the hand that’s been in Alex’s hair to her forehead and pushes. “Al…Stop…” Alex immediately moves away and pulls her fingers out of Maggie as gently and quickly as she can.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” And the look on Alex’s face is enough to break Maggie’s heart, but she can barely move to do anything to soothe it. “I’m sorry.”

“No…” Maggie’s voice is hoarse. She clears her throat. “C’mere.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Alex, C’mere…Please.” Maggie raises her arm as much as she can, and Alex crawls up the bed and curls into Maggie’s side under her arm. Maggie turns her head and presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Maggie swallows thickly and clears her throat again. “Too much of a good thing is a real thing, Babe.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That was good.” Maggie grins. “That was really good. But I get a little sensitive.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Babe, I’m fine. Stop apologizing.”

“Sorry…” Alex rolls her eyes at herself. “Sorry.”

“Alex.” Maggie laughs. “Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another first for Alex in the works for the next chapter. Hoping to have that one posted in the next few days.


	10. Sex Geometry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Danvers?” The thing about living in the new house instead of an apartment with no walls is she can’t hear when Maggie gets home, but suddenly Maggie, earlier than expected, is standing in their bedroom door, head tilted to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter has been mostly written for a while now, but life happened and writing took a back seat for a bit. But, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. This takes place sometime between chapters 55 and 58 of Visiting Midvale, after the wedding but before Ellie comes to live with them. In this chapter we're going to see Alex wearing the strap-on for the first time, and you should probably wait until you get home to read it...but I know you won't.

It’s been taunting her since they got back from their honeymoon. She thought out of sight out of mind when she put the bag back into Maggie’s bedside table drawer, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Unpacking and organizing the new house had kept her hands busy, but not her mind, and when they fall into bed exhausted, naked and satisfied at the end of the day, Maggie drifts off easily, but Alex lays there, thinking about it. Maggie had strapped it on a few times over the course of their honeymoon and every single time had been something new and different and amazing and now Alex wants to give that to Maggie. So that’s how Alex finds herself home alone, sitting in the middle of their bed with the bag in her hands, after Maggie’s been called away on a case that is non-alien related. She opens the bag and looks into it.

“Fuck it.” She tosses the bag onto the bed beside her and stands to remove her pants and underwear. She pulls the harness and the dildo out of the bag and holds them one in each hand looking between them. “How hard can it be?” She shrugs. She pushes the dildo through the ring and thinks it looks right. The straps are a bit more confusing, but if she can figure out her gun holster, she should be able to handle this…right? Wrong. This is significantly harder than her holster. She thinks she has it right at one point, but then discovers she has an extra strap hanging down in the back. Frustrated, she pulls it off and tosses it onto the bed flopping down face first beside it. She’s watched Maggie put it on. It shouldn’t be this hard.

“Danvers?” The thing about living in the new house instead of an apartment with no walls is she can’t hear when Maggie gets home, but suddenly Maggie, earlier than expected, is standing in their bedroom door, head tilted to the side.

“Shit.” Alex groans from her place stretched out across the middle of their bed, bare ass on display, face pressed into a pillow, feet dangling off the side of the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Really Maggie?” Alex turns her head to watch Maggie walk toward her. “I wanted to try it on, but I couldn’t figure out the straps.”

“You should have waited.” Maggie sits on the bed beside Alex’s legs and runs her hand along Alex’s calf. “I’ll help you.”

“I know. I…it’s just…” Alex sighs. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“What?”

“You know. If I tried it on but decided I didn’t want to…”

“Woah.” Maggie holds up a hand. “Babe, that’s not how this works. That’s not how _we_ work. If you want to try something, cool. If you don’t want to try something, cool. If we start something and you decide you want to stop, we stop. Ok?” Alex sighs again before she rolls over and sits up. She presses a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“You are the best.”

“You’re right.” Maggie smirks, shrugs. “Do you want me to help you?”

“Yeah, ok.” Alex stands from the bed and with Maggie’s help has the toy firmly strapped to her hips in no time. She moves to the closet door to look at herself in the mirror. It feels strange, this extra appendage bobbing along in front of her. But also, it’s pressing against her in an interesting way and she thinks if it feels this good just walking around with it on that it might feel _really_ good pressing against her while it’s buried deep inside of Maggie. She stands there with her hands on her hips for a moment before grabbing the hem of her shirt and raising it a bit to be able to see better. She turns back around finding Maggie sitting on the edge of their bed, watching, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Maggie looks up away from Alex’s hips to her eyes and smiles softly.

“How do you feel?”

“Ok.” Alex shrugs. “It’s a little weird…” She pauses. “…but it feels good too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. How do I look?” Alex raises the hem of her shirt a little more.

“So fucking sexy.” Maggie stands from the bed and steps closer to Alex. She runs her fingertips along the leather at Alex’s hip.

“Yeah?” Alex moves more fully in front of Maggie and slides her hands up along Maggie’s arms. She leans in to kiss Maggie but stops when the dildo pokes Maggie in the stomach pressing it back against her. “Oh…” Alex gasps and her stomach tenses at the pressure. There’s a knowing smirk on Maggie’s lips. “What?” Alex asks.

“Is it ok…can I touch it?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. Maggie steps closer, letting one hand come to rest on Alex’s hip, and wrapping her other hand around the dildo stroking and pushing it more firmly against Alex. Alex groans and her hips cant forward as Maggie runs her hand along the length.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm.” Alex closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. “Mags?” Alex opens her eyes finding Maggie smiling at her.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to what, Babe?” Maggie grins.

“You know.” Alex gestures at her hips.

“Do I want you to fuck me?”

“Yes.” Alex can feel the blush spreading up from her neck.

“Only if you want to.”

“I want to.” Alex leans in close, her lips brushing against Maggie’s ear as she speaks. “I want to know how this feels when I’m inside of you.” Maggie shudders at Alex’s words.

“Fuck, Danvers.” Maggie breathes out.

“That’s the idea…” Alex smirks. “Danvers.” Maggie pulls Alex into a heated kiss and releases her grip on the dildo in favor of going to work on the buttons of Alex’s shirt. She pushes the material down and off of Alex’s arms, letting it fall to the floor behind her, followed quickly by her bra. Maggie steps back to take in Alex wearing nothing but their bright purple dildo.

“You look hot.” Maggie says as she untucks her own shirt from her pants and pulls it off over her head. “So fucking hot.” She finishes stripping out of her clothes, her eyes never leaving Alex’s before stepping back into Alex’s space. And then Alex is kissing her, and _fuck_ Alex can kiss, and backing her toward the bed, hands roaming over her body, until her legs hit the mattress and she sits. Alex drops to her knees and presses a firm kiss to Maggie’s lips before dipping her head and taking Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. Maggie’s head tilts back and her hand goes to the back of Alex’s head, holding her in place.  Alex lets her hands travel along Maggie’s thighs while her mouth works at Maggie’s breasts, flicking, sucking. Alex kisses a trail down along Maggie’s abs while with a firm, but gentle hand in the middle of Maggie’s chest, pushes her onto her back on the mattress. She spreads Maggie’s legs further apart and doesn’t hesitate a second before running her tongue through Maggie’s folds. Maggie’s breath hitches at the sudden contact.

“Mmm…” Alex hums as Maggie’s taste spreads over her tongue. She’s always loved the way Maggie tastes. She drops a hand between her own legs, forgetting for a moment that she’s strapped until her palm connects with silicone. She takes the toy into her hand and pushes it against herself. It feels really good. Could she come from just the pressure? Maybe. Maggie has _._ She releases the dildo and slides her hand up the inside of Maggie’s leg, up over her hip, along her stomach until it comes to rest on Maggie’s breast, her other hand following a similar path along the other side of Maggie’s body. She kneads at Maggie’s breasts while making long, slow passes over Maggie’s clit with her tongue. She pinches and pulls at Maggie’s nipples while she sucks Maggie’s clit into her mouth. Maggie gasps and her back arches off the bed.

“Babe…” Maggie pants. “I’m ready…if you still want to…”

“Yeah. I want to.” Alex is on her feet and curving her body down and kissing Maggie soundly, running her hands over Maggie’s body; curving over her breasts, fingers tripping over every rib, smoothing across hips. “How do…uh…” Alex asks against Maggie’s lips. “How?”

“Uh…” Maggie leans up and kisses Alex again. “If…if it’s ok with you…from…behind?”

“What?” Alex pauses, a crease in her brow, her hands covering Maggie’s breasts.

“Me on my hands and knees and you kneeling behind me?”

“Um…you want me to…in your…” Alex pauses again and clears her throat. “…ass?” She whispers.

“No.” Maggie snorts.

“Oh.” The look of surprise on Alex’s face has Maggie falling in love with her all over again.

“Babe.” Maggie presses her lips to Alex’s again. “The angle from behind is…” She pauses searching for the right word. “…different…and works better for me.”

“Oh.” Alex tamps down the feeling of jealousy bubbling up in her chest at the image of anyone else kneeling behind Maggie. “Like geometry…for sex.”

“Nerd.” Maggie chuckles and shakes her head as she pulls Alex down into a kiss. “Yes, sex geometry.”

“Ok.” Alex says softly.

“Ok?” Maggie brings her hands up to Alex’s cheeks and guides Alex’s eyes to meet hers.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles down at her beautiful wife. Maggie pulls her into a kiss, passionate, loving, before gently pushing Alex away so she can roll up onto her knees. Alex stands there dumbly looking over the expanse of smooth tan skin on display before her. She still can’t believe that this gorgeous woman is her wife.

“Babe?” Maggie looks over her shoulder.

“Yeah.” Maggie’s voice seems to snap her out of her stupor. “Sorry.” Alex steps forward and kneels on the bed, shuffling in close behind Maggie. She reaches out for the bag where it’s still laying on the mattress and pulls the bottle of lube out of it. She’s watched Maggie, and she knows Maggie uses more than she would have thought necessary, but the amount of lube that ends up in her palm seems excessive. “Uh…Mags.”

“What’s up, Babe?”

“Does this look like too much?”

“Oh…” Maggie turns her head so she can see Alex’s extended hand. “…yeah, that’s a lot.” Maggie pushes up onto her knees and turns to face Alex. “Sorry, Babe. I should have helped you with that.”

“What do I do with it?” Alex asks as she sits back on her heels.

“Uh…lube up…” Maggie leans over the side of the bed and grabs her shirt from where it landed on the floor. “…and then wipe the rest on this.” She drops the shirt onto the bed beside Alex’s knee.

“Lube up?” Alex can feel her ears pinking.

“Yep.” Maggie grins and leans in to kiss Alex. “You…” She turns around resuming her previous position. “…and me.”

“Right.” Alex looks down at her hand again, and then at the purple silicone strapped to her hips. “Right.” She says again as she takes the dildo into her hand spreading lube along its length. Alex looks up at where Maggie’s perfect ass is on display. Her eyes drift slowly lower finding Maggie pink and wet. She raises her hand and Maggie’s breath catches at the contact.

“Inside too.” Maggie breathes.

“Right.” Alex says a bit more confidently and slips two fingers inside of Maggie.

“Mmm.” Maggie moans lowly. Alex loves the way Maggie’s body grips at her fingers. She raises up onto her knees and strokes Maggie slowly from the inside. She leans forward and presses a series of open-mouth kisses to Maggie’s back as she twists her wrist and her thumb ghosts over Maggie’s clit. “Oh…fuck…”

“Ready, Baby?” Alex asks against Maggie’s shoulder blade.

“God yes.”

“Ok.” Alex grins as she presses one last kiss to Maggie’s spine and sits back up on her knees pulling her fingers out of Maggie gently. She takes the dildo into her hand again and slides the length over Maggie’s clit.

“Alex.” Maggie gasps. Alex pulls back lining up the tip with Maggie’s entrance. She presses her hips forward slowly and watches in awe as Maggie’s body stretches over every ridge. She can feel it and the pressure against her own clit is delicious. And then her hips meet Maggie’s ass and she’s inside Maggie. _Fuck._ _She’s inside Maggie._ She lets her hands come to rest on Maggie’s hips and it’s not until her hand slides along Maggie’s skin that she remembers the excessive amount of lube still coating her palm. She grabs Maggie’s shirt and wipes her hand and Maggie’s hip.

“You good?” Alex asks.

“Yes...” It’s breathy and needy. “Ready when you are.” Maggie can’t help the pressing of her hips back against Alex.

“Ok.” Alex wants this to be good for Maggie. She doesn’t want to be like every guy she’s ever let fuck her. So, she thinks about the times Maggie has strapped for her. Maggie always starts gently, smoothly. Alex looks down to where she and Maggie are connected and pulls her hips back slowly. She watches as the purple silicone reappears, before she presses back into Maggie. Maggie’s breath catches and her head falls forward. Alex lets her hands ghost over Maggie’s skin as she thrusts, in and out, in and out, taking on a leisurely pace. She settles her grip against Maggie’s hips, pulling her in close. “Mags…” She breathes as she slides her hands around Maggie’s waist. “C’mere.” Maggie pushes herself upright, off of her hands, her back flush against Alex’s front. The angle here is different. The press against her front wall is heavenly. Alex rocks her hips up as she runs her hands along Maggie’s thighs, up over her sides and cups her breasts, squeezing and pinching at her nipples. Maggie’s head falls back against Alex’s shoulder and she lets her hands settle against Alex’s thighs, pulling her in closer. Maggie turns her head as far as she can to the side to press a kiss to Alex’s lips before dropping back down onto her hands on the mattress.

“Babe…” Maggie breathes out. “Faster…harder…” Alex knows where Maggie’s at. She’s been there. She lifts one of her knees from the bed, planting her foot against the mattress along the outside of Maggie’s knee. She picks up the pace and her hips stutter, only for a moment, as this new position has opened her up more and the base of the dildo is pressing more firmly against her clit. And then she’s fucking Maggie with long, smooth, steady strokes, and of course Alex is good at this. _Of course._ And Maggie’s panting into the air of their bedroom, and gripping at their sheets. But then Alex slides her hand over Maggie’s hip and down between Maggie’s legs, two fingers unerringly finding Maggie’s clit. _“Fuck…Alex…”_ Maggie moans lowly as she comes with an adorable squeak, her body tensing and gripping at the toy. Alex is close too. She doesn’t stop. She groans and curves her torso down over Maggie’s back pressing kisses against her skin, her fingers stopping, just pressing against Maggie’s clit as she continues to thrust her hips. “Oh God…” Maggie’s hips press back against Alex’s.

“Fuck.” Alex pauses buried deep inside of Maggie. The pressure right there is perfect, and she comes with her forehead pressed against Maggie’s spine, her fingers digging into Maggie’s hip. Maggie can feel the waves as they ripple through Alex’s body.

“Oh God…” Maggie shudders. “Oh God…” Her muscles tense and she moans deeply and squeaks as she comes again. They stay like that for a moment, Alex’s arms wrapped around Maggie’s waist, her hot breath cooling against Maggie’s back.

“Hey…” Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s skin. “You ok?”

“Mhm…” Alex kisses Maggie’s shoulder blade before sitting upright again and slowly pulling out of her. Alex watches as the purple silicone reappears glistening, and Maggie sighs at the loss, her arms going limp as she falls forward onto the bed. Alex chuckles lightly and flops down on her side facing Maggie, the toy coming to rest with a wet sounding smack against Maggie’s thigh. Maggie’s eyes are closed but there’s a soft smile on her lips that Alex just has to kiss. So, she brushes Maggie’s hair back as she leans forward and presses her lips to the corner of Maggie’s mouth. Maggie’s eyes flutter open unfocused.

“Hi, gorgeous.” Alex runs her hand over Maggie’s back.

“Mmm hi.” Maggie blinks slowly.

“How are you doing?”

“Mmm so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Babe.” Maggie swallows thickly and clears her throat. “Who’d have thought you’d be so good when you couldn’t figure out how to put it on?”

“Shush.” Alex shoves playfully at Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie rolls up onto her side and moves in closer to Alex, throwing an arm over her and kissing her.

“When I can feel my legs again, I’ll help you take it off.” Maggie chuckles and Alex rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I love reading them so much, and I promise I will always respond even if it takes me forever. Love to you all, and I'm not saying I won't, but if it happens that I don't get anything else posted this month I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Festivus, Happy Boxing Day and a very Happy and prosperous New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest things that Alex might want to try out. I will say that BDSM and pain for pleasure are not my thing and the chances of me writing anything like that are slim.


End file.
